Just One More Time
by lu.xyumein
Summary: Lee Minseok awalnya merasa benci dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh kakak tersayangnya Lee Jinki (Onew). Ia tak habis pikir kenapa kakaknya mau menjadi seorang anggota gengster. Hingga semuanya berubah saat ia bertemu dengan Luhan. Pemuda misterius yang penuh dengan kenangan pahit di masa lalunya. GS!Minseok, Luhan, Lee Jinki and other cast Exo, Shinee Xiuhan/Lumin, XiuOn.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

\- Meeting -

Seoul, 26 Maret 2009

Sekolah Tinggi Kepolisian Seoul

Hari ini tengah diadakan upacara kelulusan bagi para akademis di sekolah ini. Namun tak terlalu ramai orang berlalu lalang di sekitar tempat itu. Selain para pelajar, orang luar memang dilarang memasukki area sekolah. Hanya para orang tua saja yang diperbolehkan jika ingin melihat putra putri mereka di wisuda, sekaligus mengabadikan momen mereka.

Tapi, malah bukan anak-anak mereka sendiri yang jadi perbincangan para orang tua. Namun mereka justru penasaran terhadap siswa yang menjadi lulusan terbaik di sekolah itu.

Para orang tua sibuk saling menggosip atau menerka-nerka siapa siswa jenius dan beruntung itu. Bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka menyombongkan putra putri mereka sendiri.

Dan semua itu di dengar dan dilihat oleh Lee Minseok.

Dia juga pelajar di sekolah itu, dan hari ini pula ia wisuda untuk kelulusannya. Dalam hati ia bangga dengan dirinya sendiri, karena ia yang akan jadi siswa terbaik tahun ini. Siswa yang di perbincangkan ibu-ibu tukang gosip disudut sana itu. Ia pun akhirnya tak bisa lagi menahan rasa senangnya, hingga Minseok menyeringai juga.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar, menengok kesana kemari, mencoba menemukan seseorang yang sudah di tunggunya sedari tadi. Tapi kemudian ia menghela nafas pasrah saat tak menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya. Lalu berjalan gontai kembali menuju ke tempat duduknya di bangku khusus para siswa.

Acara wisuda telah dimulai. Sepanjang acara Minseok duduk dengan gelisah. Ia masih menunggu kedatangan seseorang yaitu kakaknya. Hingga akhirnya namanya dipanggil untuk maju ke depan. Ia sedih, karena kakaknya yang ditunggunya tak jua menampakkan diri.

"Oppa, kau kemana? Apa kau lupa pada janjimu hari ini?"

Minseok pun akhirnya pasrah maju ke depan podium untuk menerima penghargaan sebagai murid terbaik tahun ini, namun tanpa didampingi kakak tersayangnya. Ia memang tersenyum, namun dalam hatinya ia sedih sekaligus kesal.

"Oppa, lihat saja, aku akan membunuhmu jika kita bertemu dirumah nanti. Awas kau oppa!" batin Minseok.

Same day at other place

"Yaaak..Minho, bisakah kau menanganinya dengan cepat sedikit! Aku sedang buru-buru, hari ini aku ada janji dengan adikku. Cepatlah!!"

Seseorang yang dipanggil Minho menyeringai,

"Hei, leader, sabarlah..kau tak seperti biasanya akhir-akhir ini. Ada apa denganmu? Aaaah..kau pasti memikirkan adikmu lagi ya, ah, arasso arasso..sebentar, sedikit lagi, eoh,"

Seorang pria yang dipanggil Minho dengan sigap menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kemudian Minho memberi kode pada teman-teman mereka yang mengawasi pekerjaan Minho dan sang leader dari luar.

Leader yang sedari tadi merasa gelisah karena sesuatu, berulangkali meneriaki teman-temannya. Padahal hanya karena menginjak kakinya atau hanya karena menguap disebelahnya.

Seorang anggota tim lainnya yang bernama Jonghyun mengernyit aneh karena selalu kena omel leader, ia hanya bisa mendengus kesal jika penyakit leadernya ini kumat.

"Yaa..Onew sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini? Apa kau sedang mengalami sindrom kelabilan?" tanya Minho.

Onew melirik Minho, namun hanya diam saja tak menanggapi. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya keadaan adiknya. Ia tak lupa dengan janjinya hari ini, hanya saja pekerjaan yang diberikan padanya, ternyata membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya.

Ia menyesal tak melakukan survei lebih awal pada targetnya. Ini semua karena bos mereka yang baru.

Dulu sebelum bosnya menyerahkan jabatannya pada putra tunggal kesayangannya, ia tak pernah mengalami kesulitan melakukan eksekusi pada semua targetnya karena bosnya selalu melakukan survei terlebih dahulu sebelum memberi perintah eksekusi.

Tapi kali ini, setiap tugas yang akan dilakukannya ia harus melakukan sendiri survei terhadap target. Setiap akan bertanya sesuatu, bos barunya tak mau menjawab. Bahkan menemui semua anak buahnya secara langsung saja tidak pernah.

Onew sendiri lama kelamaan merasa penasaran dengan bos barunya ini. Ia sangat misterius, tak banyak bicara dan tak pernah mau mengikuti pertemuan rutin yang selalu diadakan ayahnya setiap dua minggu sekali.

Onew menggelengkan kepalanya, pusing teringat akan adiknya.

Ia memijit pelipisnya yang serasa berdenyut sedari tadi.

"Mati aku!! Pasti sesampai dirumah nanti aku akan dibunuh olehnya, haaah..."

Ia tanpa sadar mencengkram rambutnya sendiri.

Saat mendongakkan kepalanya, ia kaget karena semua anggota timnya menatapnya heran.

"Wae???" tanya Onew.

"Leader, sebaiknya kau jujur saja pada kami, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu hari ini? Aku rasa kau sangat kesakitan hingga kau mengomel sendirian," ucap Key kesal.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, aku sehat-sehat saja dan tidak gila," jawab Onew mendengus.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau kau gila, aku hanya mencemaskan keadaanmu," jawab Key sedikit jengkel.

"Tapi kalimat yang kau katakan tadi seolah mengatakan kalau aku ini gila," cibir Onew.

"Aku sudah bilang, kalo tak pernah mencoba membuat kau.."

"Ssst..diamlah! Aku sedang mencoba tidur, bisakah beri sedikit toleransi pada teman kalian yang sedang kelelahan ini?" sindir Taemin.

Onew yang memang sedang gelisah luar biasa lagi-lagi mendengus lalu memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Minho menepuk punggung sahabat sekaligus leadernya. Ia juga mengetahui apa yang sedang dirasakan sahabatnya itu.

\- Rumah -

Pukul 19.30

Minseok duduk disofa ruang tamu dengan gelisah. Ia sedari tadi menunggu kakaknya dengan cemas. Tak biasanya kakaknya pulang terlambat, lebih dari jam 5 sore. Jika memang ada pekerjaan penting, kakaknya tetap akan pulang terlebih dahulu baru kemudian pergi lagi.

Tapi ini..

Minseok menggigiti ujung kukunya sendiri sambil memandangi layar ponselnya.

"Ayo, oppa, angkat telfonnya..jebal."

Namun tetap saja hanya suara nona operator yang menjawab panggilannya.

Kemudian ia beranjak dari sofa, menyambar jaket di sofa lain dekat tempat dia duduk tadi. Ia memutuskan pergi mencari kakaknya saja, karena sudah tak sabar menunggu. Lagipula siapa tau saja sesuatu telah terjadi pada kakaknya, walau ia tak mengharapkannya.

Ia lalu menghidupkan GPS pada ponselnya dan mencari dimana lokasi terakhir kakaknya berada.

Minseok membelalakkan matanya, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. GPSnya mengatakan bahwa ponsel kakaknya berada tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Penasaran dengan letak lokasinya yang ternyata berada di stasiun kereta bawah tanah, ia bergegas mendatangi tempat itu. Dengan terengah-engah ia sampai di stasiun kereta, GPS di ponselnya menunjukkan bahwa kakaknya tak pernah berpindah tempat sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Ia berkeliling stasiun sambil terus melakukan panggilan ke ponsel kakaknya.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti disebuah loker penyimpanan. Di loker nomor 20 ia berhenti. Suara dering ponsel terdengar dari dalam loker itu. Minseok heran bercampur penasaran, kenapa ponsel kakaknya bisa berada di dalam loker penyimpanan?

Kenapa harus disimpan disana jika kakaknya seharusnya bisa menyimpan sendiri di tempat lain, tanpa harus menggunakan loker penyimpanan umum.

Banyak pertanyaan terlintas dipikirannya. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia membobol pintu loker itu. Predikat siswa jenius tak sembarangan ia dapatkan. Membobol sebuah loker adalah hal yang sering dilakukannya dalam ujian. Ia mengutak-atik kuncinya dan tak sampai 2menit, terbukalah pintu loker itu.

Dengan gemetar ia mengambil ponsel yang ia yakin itu kepunyaan kakaknya, mengantonginya dan segera pergi dari sana. Ia berjalan tanpa menoleh ke arah manapun dan berusaha bersikap biasa, barangkali saja ada yang mengawasi gerak geriknya.

Ia melihat toilet umum dan otaknya memerintahkannya untuk masuk kesana. Ia memilih sebuah bilik kosong, tak lupa mengecek keadaan sekitar apakah ada orang lain disana. Setelah yakin tak ada siapapun ia mengambil ponsel kakaknya dan bermaksud untuk melihat apakah itu benar milik kakaknya atau tidak sebelum akhirnya sebuah panggilan masuk berdering di ponsel kakaknya itu. Disana tertera nama Little Big Boss.

Minseok heran dengan nama yang tertera disana. Ia bimbang harus mengangkat panggilan itu atau tidak. Ia menggigiti kukunya lagi sambil terus memandangi ponsel yang terus berdering itu. Ponsel itu berhenti berdering, Minseok mengambilnya lalu berdering lagi, ia sempat kaget, tapi akhirnya ia menerima panggilan itu.

Terdengar suara berat seorang pria dari seberang.

"Aku tau ini bukan kau Jin Ki ssi. Apa kau si kecil manis Minseok? Heh, jika kau diam saja berarti aku benar.

Kau sudah menemukan ponsel ini, datanglah ke tempat yang aku kirimkan ke ponsel ini. Aku punya hadiah kejutan untuk upacara kelulusanmu sekaligus...hadiah untuk hari ulang tahunmu. Dan aku sarankan sebaiknya kau pergi kesana, karena ini berhubungan dengan kakak tercintamu. Jika kau tak mau datang maka," ucap suara pria itu lalu panggilan itu terputus.

Minseok bingung bagaimana si bos ini tahu kalau ini aku. Dia juga belum pernah mendengar atau mengenali suara itu, namun satu hal yang pasti ia tak kan melupakan suara itu.

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia berlari keluar.

Hanya satu yang ada dipikirannya, kakaknya.

Nalurinya sebagai seorang polisi bangkit, membuatnya sedikit bersemangat. Disepanjang perjalanan ia hanya mengingat suara pria yang menelponnya tadi. Pria atau bos kecil itu tahu yang membawa ponsel kakaknya bukan kakaknya, itu berarti bos kecil itu sudah sangat mengenal kakaknya. Dan tahu dengan pasti akan ada seseorang lain yang akan mencari atau mengambil ponsel kakaknya. Bos kecil itu pun juga tahu seseorang yang mengambil ponsel kakaknya adalah dia, memanggilnya dengan sebutan si kecil Minseok, mengetahui kalau ia baru selesai wisuda dan berulang tahun hari ini.

Pria ini sudah mengenal kakaknya dengan sangat baik, atau Minseok rasa pria ini pasti telah mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang kakaknya dan juga..dirinya.

Tanpa terasa langkahnya terhenti disebuah club malam.

"Ini gila", batin Minseok, "Kenapa aku bisa datang kemari, dan menuruti kata-kata pria brengsek itu? Ini pasti kelakuan pria konyol yang mesum dan ingin menjebakku menggunakan nama kakakku. Bodohnya aku langsung percaya."

Ia baru akan berbalik pergi saat sebuah panggilan masuk berdering lagi dari ponsel kakaknya. Ia menerima panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo, maaf siapapun kau, aku tak menyukai lelucon konyolmu, dan.."

"Kau pasti menyangka aku hanya membuat lelucon. Tapi sebaiknya kau lihatlah ke sisi belakang bangunan gedung ini kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang sangat lucu, menurutku. Kalau kau tak melihatnya aku yakin kau pasti akan menyesal seumur hidupmu," dan pria itu terkekeh mengerikan.

Minseok menutup panggilan itu, memandang sekali lagi siapa nama pemanggil itu. Mengirim kontaknya ke ponsel miliknya sendiri. Ia heran dengan kombinasi nomornya, karena hanya ada angka 7 dan 9.

"Dia ini terobsesi atau memang gila, ckckck," Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

Ia pergi ke sisi belakang gedung itu, memutari blok dan melewati segerombolan siswa sekolah menengah. Ia benci jika harus melewati sekerumunan anak-anak ingusan tak berguna. Tapi kemudian dilihatnya seorang pemuda tengah jadi bulan-bulanan anak-anak nakal itu.

Minseok bergegas menghampiri dan melerai mereka.

"Yaak..kalian semua, bukankah ini sangat lucu jika kalian bergerombol mengeroyok satu orang? Kenapa tidak satu lawan satu jika kalian memang pria? Atau mungkin saja kalian ini sekumpulan banci? Ah aku lupa, kalian kan hanya sekumpulan anak TK," ejek Minseok.

Salah seorang dari sekelompok siswa itu berbalik menghadap ke Minseok.

"Kau itu siapa? Apa kau adiknya? Kalian terlihat mirip, dan kau terlihat lebih muda darinya, jadi pasti kau adiknya. Hei, kawan-kawan kemarilah," Minseok melotot mendengar ucapan siswa itu, namun tetap diam saja.

"Lihatlah bukankah dia manis dan cantik, lumayan untuk jatah kita minggu ini, bos pasti akan sangat menyukainya, ya kan? haha.." kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Kau benar, sebelum kita serahkan bagaimana kalau kita bawa pulang dulu saja dia, heh?" kata yang lain, yang kemudian mendapat pukulan dari teman yang lainnya.

"Kalian bodoh, jika membawanya pulang lebih dahulu, bos akan tau dan membunuh kita lebih dulu."

Minseok memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah anak-anak sekolah itu. Dia bermaksud akan mendekati pemuda yang sedang terbaring pingsan di jalan itu, namun pundaknya ditahan, dan tanpa pikir panjang ia memelintir tangan yang menahannya. Membuat si empunya tangan mengerang kesakitan, lalu yang lain ikut menyerang Minseok.

Minseok mendorong jatuh siswa yang tadi ia pelintir tangannya, sambil menahan serangan dari yang lain. Tak sampai semenit mereka semua tumbang, Minseok menyeringai, mengejek mereka semua payah.

Segera ia mendekati pemuda yang tergeletak pingsan dijalan. Ia memeriksa keadaannya, ternyata ia terluka cukup parah bahkan pelipisnya berdarah. Minseok segera menelpon ambulance, sambil menunggu bantuan datang, ia memberi pertolongan pertama pada pemuda itu. Karena ia tak membawa persiapan apapun ia akhirnya hanya menggunakan sapu tangan kecil yang selalu ia bawa, menempelkannya ke pelipis pemuda itu dan mengikatnya.

15menit kemudian ambulance datang, ia lalu teringat dengan kakaknya. Ia berpesan pada para perawat yang membawa pemuda itu jika ada sesuatu yang mereka butuhkan, mereka bisa menghubunginya, seraya meninggalkan nomor ponselnya.

Minseok pergi meneruskan pencariannya tadi. Ia merasa sudah terlalu lama berhenti dijalan tadi, apa masih ada sesuatu yang bisa ia dapatkan nanti? Ia mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Onew, kau sudah menemukan ponselmu yang hilang?" tanya Minho, Onew hanya menggeleng pasrah.

Ia merasa tak pernah meninggalkan ponselnya dimanapun atau bahkan menjatuhkannya. Ia yakin selalu memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas yang ia simpan di loker pribadinya di base camp. Bagaimana jika adiknya menelpon dirinya nanti. Jika ia tak mengangkat panggilan dari adiknya, apa yang akan dilakukan adiknya nanti. Ia menggelangkan kepalanya sambil bergidik ngeri.

Hari ini saja ia sudah tak menepati janjinya dan tak merayakan ulang tahunnya. Onew yang terus menunduk sepanjang perjalanan tadi tak menyadari bahwa ia sudah sampai di base camp mereka. Minho menjawil Onew dan mengajaknya turun bersama. Mereka bersama membongkar bawaan dari dalam bagasi mobil. Tas berisi uang, senjata kecil dan senjata besar. Kemudian seorang pria baya namun berpenampilan misterius keluar dari dalam pintu masuk base camp mereka.

"Ah, Sekretaris Kim, maaf menunggu lama, tadi ada sedikit gangguan saat perjalanan pulang," ucap Minho.

Namun si sekretaris itu tak menggubrisnya, hanya berfokus pada sang leader.

"Onew, big boss ingin bertemu denganmu, cepatlah kita tak punya banyak waktu."

"Baiklah," Onew yang merasa lelah, hanya menghela nafas pasrah, lalu mengikuti sekretaris Kim masuk ke dalam club.

\- Skip Time -

Onew dan teman setimnya berhenti disuatu tempat seperti gudang bekas tak terpakai. Disana beberapa orang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka. Orang-orang itu membawa dua buah tas besar. Sementara Onew hanya membawa sebuah koper berukuran tanggung.

Transaksi berlangsung tanpa bertele-tele dan berlangsung tak lebih dari 20menit. Lalu saat mereka masuk ke mobil masing-masing, mulailah terjadi adu tembak. Pihak lain memulai penyerangan terlebih dahulu.

"Sial, kenapa selalu harus jadi seperti ini sih," ujar Onew kesal.

"Minho kita lakukan ini seperti biasa. Key kau tunggu kami di pintu gerbang depan, Taemin kau berjaga di balik tong disana itu, Jonghyun kau lindungi aku dan Minho."

Ia melirik ke arah Minho dan mengangguk bersama.

"Kita tak harus mengambil kembali koper kita, kau tahu. Kita hanya mengincar sesuatu di bagasi mereka, koper itu hanya pengalihan. Jadi kita berbagi tugas disini. Kau pura-pura ambil kopernya, aku akan mengambil 'titipan kecil' itu.

Lakukan dengan cepat, atau kita akan dihabisi oleh mereka. Aku sudah was-was sedari awal, mereka bahkan tak mengecek barang kita terlebih dahulu."

Onew berbicara pada Minho sambil beradu tembak dengan musuh.

"Pada hitungan ketiga. Satu, dua, tiga, sekarang!"

Onew berlari kesamping kanan dan Minho kesamping kiri. Lalu secepat kilat Minho berlari ke arah mobil pertama, dan saat perhatian mereka teralih pada Minho, ia berlari ke mobil kedua, mengambil sebuah koper coklat kecil dari bagasinya dan menukarnya dengan koper yang sama.

Ia melirik ke arah Minho, dan kaget karena Minho terpojok, segera ia menolong sahabatnya. Hingga akhirnya karena kurang fokus, lengannya terkena peluru. Untung hanya tergores.

Ia memberi kode dengan bersiul, lalu berlari ke tempat yang telah mereka rencanakan tadi. Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka telah berkumpul dengan selamat di dalam mobil mereka, lalu tertawa bersama.

Kendaraan mereka menjauh dengan kencang, kembali menuju base camp mereka lagi. Untuk sesaat Onew lupa dengan apa yang ia gelisahkan tadi, ia merasa senang dan bahagia dengan apa yang ia lakukan hari ini. Dan berniat untuk tak pernah berhenti melakukannya, meskipun itu membahayakan nyawanya, dan juga membohongi adiknya sendiri, ia yakin suatu hari nanti adiknya pasti akan memahami apa yang dirasakannya hari ini.

Sementara tanpa sepengetahuan Onew dan teman-temannya, seseorang mengikuti dan mengawasi mereka sedari tadi. Orang itu adalah Minseok yang kini berdiri dengan badan gemetar dan syok.

Ia menatap kepergian mobil yang ditumpangi Onew dengan sedih.

"Oppa..kenapa..?" ucap Minseok dengan suara lirih. Tangannya mengepal erat sambil menahan airmatanya.

Ia berbalik masuk ke dalam gudang bekas tadi. Dilihatnya korban-korban pertempuran tadi. Mayat bergelimpangan dan darah berceceran. Ia makin tak percaya semua ini kakaknya yang melakukannya.

Lalu terlintas dipikiran Minseok, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menjadi seorang polisi yang selalu di idamkan almarhum kedua orangtua mereka jika kakaknya sendiri ternyata adalah seorang anggota gangster. Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti ia harus mengejar dan menangkap kakaknya sendiri?

"Eomma, aku harus bagaimana?" Minseok menunduk menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

\- Skip Time -

Di rumah sakit

Minseok duduk lemas dengan pandangan kosong di ruang tunggu lorong rumah sakit. Ia mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit bahwa pemuda yang ditolongnya tadi sudah sadar dan menanyakan tentang dirinya. Namun entah kenapa Minseok malah menyetujui untuk datang ke rumah sakit. Padahal pikirannya sendiri saja sedang tak karuan.

Setelah berulangkali menghela nafas berat dan mengatur pikiran serta perasaanya sendiri, ia bangkit lalu mengetuk pintu kamar pasien dimana seorang pemuda yang ditolongnya tadi dirawat. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam, Minseok tanpa pikir panjang langsung masuk kedalam.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Minseok, karena didepannya berdiri si pemuda dengan wajah pucat kesakitan, mengacungkan sebuah pistol ke arahnya. Reflek Minseok mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Siapa kau? Siapa yang menyuruhmu? Dan bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" tanya pemuda itu sengit sekaligus mengernyit menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

Minseok hanya terdiam membeku, lidahnya mendadak kelu karena melihat sorot mata si pemuda.

Si pemuda menarik pelatuk pistolnya, membuat Minseok tersadar dari kebekuannya.

"Cepat katakan siapa kau!!" gertak si pemuda.

Badannya semakin bergetar lalu terjatuh tak sadarkan diri lagi.

Minseok dengan sigap menangkap jatuhnya pemuda itu. Lalu memencet tombol darurat, dan segera disembunyikannya pistol yang terjatuh tepat dikakinya. Ia tak mau semua orang melihat senjata itu. Tak lama dokter dan perawat berdatangan, lalu bersama membantu Minseok membaringkan pemuda itu di ranjang.

Minseok mundur ke belakang memberi kesempatan pada dokter untuk memeriksa pemuda itu.

Setelah memeriksa dan memberi suntikan, dokter pun meminta Minseok untuk berbicara diruangannya.

Minseok yang masih bingung dan mencemaskan pemuda itu, mau tak mau mengikuti dokter menuju ruangannya.

"Maaf Agashi, terlebih dahulu saya ingin bertanya, apa hubungan anda dengan pasien?" tanya dokter.

Minseok agak gelagapan dengan pertanyaan itu. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa, ia bahkan baru bertemu tadi sore.

"Eumm..maaf sebelumnya dok, tapi apakah hal yang ingin disampaikan dokter benar-benar gawat?"

"Saya hanya bisa menyampaikannya pada pihak keluarga saja, jika agashi bukan keluarga dari pasien, saya tak bisa memberitahukan informasi apapun," jelas dokter.

"Ah, soal itu, saya adalah kekasihnya, apakah itu bisa dianggap sebagai keluarga?" Minseok lalu melongo sendiri mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

'Bodoh, kenapa harus bilang kekasih? Kau bahkan tak tahu siapa nama pemuda itu,' rutuk Minseok dalam hatinya.

"Ah..jika anda kekasihnya, berarti anda adalah keluarganya. Oh, iya, pertama-tama siapa nama pasien? Kami tak menemukan identitas apapun dalam tas yang di bawanya, mungkin dia korban perampokan, karena baik dompet ataupun benda berharga lainnya tak kami temukan. Hanya tas ini," kata dokter seraya menyerahkan sebuah tas kepada Minseok.

Minseok menerima tas itu dengan sedikit linglung. Ia bingung akan menjawab apa soal nama pemuda itu. Lalu ia teringat saat pemuda itu pingsan, ia sempat melihat sebuah tato di bagian belakang lehernya. Tato bertuliskan 'Lu7'.

"Agashi, agashi? Apa anda tak apa-apa?" tanya dokter sambil melambaikan tangan ke depan wajah Minseok.

Minseok mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Ap..oh iya, saya tak apa-apa dokter, nama pe..ummm..kekasih saya adalah Lu, panggilannya Lu. Iya itu dia.." Minseok nyengir.

"Lu? Ah, baiklah, tuan Lu ini sepertinya dia sedang mengalami sebuah sindrom trauma. Apa dia pernah mengalami suatu kejadian yang benar-benar menyakitkannya di masa lalu?" tanya dokter.

"Trauma? Eh..maaf saya tidak tahu soal itu, dok, karena dia tak pernah bercerita apapun," dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Minseok tahu ia sudah berbohong 3x dalam waktu 30menit ini. Ia merasa gugup karena belum pernah berbohong sebelumnya, jadi ia meremas erat kedua tangannya, untuk menahan kegugupannya.

"Jadi agashi, sebaiknya anda membawa kekasih agashi ke dokter yang lebih ahli menangani masalah kejiwaannya. Tahukah agashi, saat pertama ia sadar tadi, ia mengambil sebuah pisau bedah yang berada di kamar gawat darurat dan mengancam ke semua perawat dan dokter yang sedang mengobatinya. Ia bahkan sempat menyandera seorang perawat di sana sebelum akhirnya pingsan. Jadi agashi sebaiknya menghubungi kedua orang tua kalian segera, demi keselamatan agashi dan kekasih agashi sendiri," - dokter.

Minseok melongo mendengar cerita dari dokter itu.

"Ah..i..iya dokter, saya akan menghubungi keluarga kami. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu dokter, terima kasih atas informasinya. Permisi."

Dokter itu hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Minseok keluar. Sementara Minseok berjalan cepat menuju kamar pemuda itu dirawat, ia merasa penasaran, tak lupa dengan tas si pemuda ia bawa. Sesampainya disana, ia melihat pemuda itu masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Minseok mendekatinya, memperhatikan pemuda itu dari dekat. 'Ia tampan', batin Minseok tanpa disadarinya bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Lalu ia teringat dengan pandangan pemuda itu, begitu dalam dan menusuk. Baru kali ini Minseok ditatap dengan pandangan seperti itu. Ia bergidik ngeri, kemudian di ambilnya bangku kecil, duduk di bangku itu dan mulai membongkar isi tas pemuda itu.

Tak banyak isinya, hanya tinggal dua buah kaus, sebuah buku catatan kecil dan yang terakhir juga sebuah buku namun buku yang ini terkunci.

"Kenapa di jaman serba canggih ini masih saja menyimpan catatan penting di buku seperti ini?" Minseok heran.

Minseok menyimpulkan, buku terkunci ini sepertinya sudah sangat lama, karena pinggirnya sedikit ada bekas terkelupas. Dan jika memang bukan karena masalah seberapa canggihnya teknologi, ia pasti tak akan repot-repot membawa atau menyimpan buku usang. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dari pemuda dihadapan Minseok ini. Sesuatu yang selalu membuat rasa penasarannya berkobar.

Ia bangun dari duduknya saat akan berbalik tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh pemuda itu, membuat Minseok terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya. Pemuda itu menarik tangan Minseok membuat ia jatuh tepat diatas si pemuda.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya mata mereka saling bertemu pandang. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya juga, jantungnya Minseok serasa berhenti berdetak.

TBC

a/n :

Huaaaaaaa...ff apa ini..?????

Entah aku dapet inspirasi dari mana aku kok bisa nulis ff gaje ples jelek ini.

Mian author ga apdet Two Moonsnya, malah bikin ff baru.

Mian bgt..ini ff soalnya request an dari temen, apdetnya aja udah meleset jauh bgt dari yang seharusnya.

@snowhitexo

Mian chingu...ini udah aku bikinin fanfict spesial buat kamu. Aku bikin chap aja ya, kepanjangen kalo oneshoot.

Moga para readers yang lain ga kecewa ya..

Sekali lagi mian..

Review ditunggu banget..

Gomawoyo... *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Our Past

Rumah Sakit -

Luhan side

Luhan tersadar dari pingsannya. Lagi-lagi dia terbaring di bangsal rumah sakit. Ia perlahan duduk sambil memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening. Lalu dipandangnya sekeliling ruangan itu, dia masih di kamar yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya.

'Ah, berapa lama aku tertidur?' batinnya.

Kemudian matanya terbelalak,

"Tasku! Dimana tasku? Gawat!" ia seketika turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan sedikit limbung.

Dicarinya tas miliknya di semua sudut kamar, namun tetap nihil, dia tak mendapati tasnya dimanapun. Seketika dia lemas.

"Appa, aku kehilangan sesuatu itu..appa, maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menjaganya dengan benar."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati kamar Luhan, ia bergegas naik kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan berpura-pura tidur.

Seseorang memasukki kamarnya, kemudian, suara sebuah bangku di letakkan di sisi ranjangnya dan seseorang duduk di bangku itu. Luhan tahu ini, tapi masih pura-pura tertidur. Pikiran Luhan mengatakan bahwa saat ini yang duduk disamping ranjangnya pastilah gadis yang sempat datang menemuinya tadi sebelum ia pingsan. Ia sangat hafal aroma ini, namun masih tidak yakin.

Karena entah kenapa Luhan menyukai bau harum yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu. Walaupun ia tahu, tadi hanya bertatap muka tak lebih dari 10 menit, ia benar-benar terpikat dengan aroma itu. Dan kini pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis disampingnya ini. Luhan menatap sebentar ke wajah gadis itu, 'cantik dan manis,' pikir Luhan.

Kemudian matanya tertuju pada apa yang sedang dipegang oleh gadis itu. Saat gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, Luhan memejamkan matanya lagi. Dirasakannya gadis itu mendekat kearahnya, Luhan tahu itu lewat aroma gadis yang makin menguar. Menganggu sistem otaknya bekerja, sekaligus membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang tanpa alasan. Ia pun tak tahan lalu membuka matanya, melihat gadis itu akan pergi, ia segera meraih tangan gadis itu dan menariknya. Ingin sekali ia menatap gadis itu dari dekat.

Dan pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasakan hal ini lagi. Luhan menatap tajam ke mata gadis itu, yang saat ini tengah membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Ia serasa mengenal mata itu. Merasa pernah melihat tatapan itu, tapi dimana.

Seketika Luhan terpaku akan gadis itu. Ia ingat, kenangan itu terlintas dengan jelas di otaknya. Kenangan menyakitkan yang tak kan pernah ia lupakan sebelumnya.

Flashback on*

Beijing 2001

Sebuah rumah yang terlihat mewah dan megah, berdiri kokoh dengan angkuh ditengah pusat keramaian kota.

Sekilas, tak ada yang menyadari keanehan pada rumah itu dari luar.

Tapi jika kalian mau berhenti sejenak, maka akan terlihat keanehan yang terjadi dirumah itu.

Selama ini, belum pernah ada orang yang berani lewat atau hanya sekedar berhenti untuk mengamati bagian luar rumah saja. Entah kenapa, pemilik rumah ini, siapa pun dia, membuat sebagian orang di situ memilih untuk menghindari rumah/jalan di blok itu. Mereka menganggap rumah mewah itu terlalu menyimpan banyak rahasia dan misteri. Dan kebanyakan orang-orang tak mau dengan bodohnya berurusan dengan salah satu penghuni rumah itu. Malah mereka tak keberatan memutar jalan.

Dan siapakah sebenarnya pemilik rumah ini? Kenapa orang-orang merasakan ketakutan yang berlebihan pada sebuah rumah? Padahal mereka hanya sekedar lewat saja?

Pemilik rumah itu tak lain tak bukan adalah pemilik Lu Corp. Perusahaan paling besar di seluruh Asia. Ah, bukan, mungkin malah hampir separuh dunia di bawah kepemimpinan Lu Corp.

Namun tak banyak yang tahu dengan apa yang ada didalam Lu Corp. Mereka memang memproduksi banyak hal dan semua orang hampir tak ada yang tak mengetahui produk buatan Lu Corp.

Sebuah kesuksesan yang gemilang, memang selalu terlihat menakjubkan dari luar, namun disana yang ada hanyalah sebuah pondasi yang retak dan berlubang.

Pemilik Lu Corp mempunyai seorang putra yang sangat menggemaskan dan tampan. Ia baru berusia 11 tahun, namanya Lu Han. Tapi jangan salah, dia memiliki kejeniusan yang tak bisa dibayangkan oleh siapapun untuk anak seusia itu.

Walaupun begitu, ia tidak pernah mau berurusan dengan segala tetek bengek tentang perusahaan. Ia lebih suka menikmati masa mudanya yang bahagia seperti anak remaja lainnya.

Hingga hari ini, terjadilah suatu peristiwa besar.

Beberapa orang mendatangi rumah keluarga Lu. Mereka semua nampak seram, bertubuh besar dan membawa senjata tersembunyi di balik pakaian mereka. Setidaknya itulah yang dilihat oleh Lu Han.

* Lu Han Side

Dia berdiri bingung memperhatikan kedatangan sekelompok orang yang tak dikenalnya lewat balkon lantai atas. Ia merasa aneh dengan pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Berbeda dengan para tamu yang sedang datang di rumah ayahnya ini.

Seingatnya, hari ini adalah perayaan kesuksesan peluncuran produk baru perusahaan ayahnya. Namun kali ini ada yang tidak biasa menurut pemikiran Lu Han.

Biasanya ayahnya akan mengundang seluruh rekan kerja beserta seluruh keluarga rekan kerjanya. Tapi kali ini hanya beberapa orang saja yang datang. Mungkin tak lebih dari 10 orang saja.

Dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi adalah para penjaga di luar rumahnya yang bertambah banyak.

Dia terus merasa aneh, bahkan anak kecil yang hanya tahu bermain dan belajar saja pasti akan menyadarinya. Ia juga melihat teman dekat ayahnya hadir di acara itu. Padahal setahu dia, jarang sekali ia melihat ayahnya mengunjungi temannya itu. Hanya pernah kemari dua kali saja, itu pun dia masih kecil. Setelahnya tak pernah lagi terlihat.

Ayahnya juga selalu merahasiakan sesuatu tentang teman ayahnya yang satu itu. Namun ia tak pernah berani menanyakan hal itu pada ayahnya. Karena sebetulnya tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya, ia selalu mengawasi ayahnya berdiskusi dengan temannya itu di tempat rahasia yang tersembunyi di salah satu bagian didalam rumahnya.

Beberapa orang bersenjata yag datang kerumahnya kali ini, benar-benar tak diduga oleh ayahnya. Membuatnya ia ikut penasaran, hal apa kira-kira yang ingin dilakukan oleh mereka disini?

Lu Han kemudian turun dari lantai atas rumahnya dengan diam-diam, lalu bersembunyi di balik guci besar di sudut ruang pertemuan itu. Namun ia sedari tadi merasa tak nyaman, seperti ada yang mengawasi dirinya.

Mengikuti nalurinya, sekilas ia menoleh ke arah pintu sebuah kamar di dekatnya. Ia melihat sepasang mata kucing mengintip di balik pintu itu, memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan, yang kemudian tertutup oleh punggung seorang anak laki-laki lain dan segera pintu itu tertutup.

Lu Han sangat heran, sejak kapan mereka ada di kamar itu? Dan dari mana mereka datang? Kenapa mereka bisa ada dirumahnya? Untuk apa mereka ada disini? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di pikirannya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sekelompok orang yang tengah berdiskusi.

Braaaak!!!!

Lu Han terlonjak mendengar suara gebrakan meja. Hampir saja ia terjungkal dari posisinya saking kagetnya, yang untungnya nasib baik masih berpihak padanya.

Kembali ia mengintip apa yang dilakukan orang-orang itu. Terlihat mereka semua nampak marah dan yang lain nampak meremehkan. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Lu Han, membuat ia kembali terlonjak. Rupanya anak laki-laki yang sempat ia lihat di kamar tadi. Anak itu terlihat lebih tinggi dan mungkin beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Anak laki-laki itu meletakkan telunjuknya dibibirnya, menyuruh Lu Han untuk diam, lalu mengajaknya ikut masuk kedalam kamar itu. Lu Han bingung, namun tetap mengikuti anak laki-laki itu.

Setelah masuk ke dalam kamar itu, ia mendapati 2 orang anak remaja seusia dirinya berada di kamar itu. Satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan.

Mereka berempat bersembunyi bersama dalam diam. Diantara mereka tak ada yang berani membuka suara sedikitpun. Tapi Lu Han dapat melihat bahwa anak perempuan itu duduk di tempat tidur dengan keadaan terguncang. Ia semakin penasaran, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi disini?

Dia satu-satunya yang tidak tahu dengan apa yang sedang terjadi disini dan itu membuatnya sedikit merasa buruk di hatinya. Apalagi saat melihat mata gadis di sana itu nampak menyimpan suatu rasa takut dan sakit secara bersamaan. Dan seketika entah kenapa malah ia pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Apa ini?

Mata gadis itu, saat pertama kalinya Lu Han melihatnya, seketika menarik perhatian pikiran dan hatinya. Tapi ia tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya, ia hanya anak remaja berusia 11 tahun dan sekarang sedang mengalami situasi yang menurut dirinya diluar nalarnya.

Tanpa peringatan suara tembakan bertubi-tubi terdengar dari luar. Mereka semua langsung terkejut bercampur panik, ingin sekali Lu Han berlari keluar sana untuk melihat keadaan ayahnya. Namun ia ditahan oleh anak laki-laki yang tadi mengajaknya masuk itu. Mendekap tubuhnya serta menutup mulutnya, mencegahnya berteriak.

Lu Han sekuat tenaga mencoba melepaskan diri, namun tentu saja ia tak berhasil dan baru berhenti memberontak setelah melihat satu-satunya anak perempuan disana berlari ke bawah meja kerja yang berada disana. Bersembunyi dengan menutup telinganya dan bergetar hebat. Lu Han melihatnya, anak perempuan itu menangis tanpa suara dan terguncang. Dan Lu Han akhirnya berhenti memberontak, lalu terduduk lemas.

Memandang sekelilingnya dan yang dilihatnya, hanyalah teman-temannya yang menangis penuh kepedihan. Teman? Ia baru ingat selama ini ia tak pernah punya teman, satupun, bahkan di tempatnya bersekolah.

Ia melirik ke anak laki-laki kedua, yang kini tengah duduk membelakanginya sambil terisak mencengkram sisi tempat tidur yang didudukinya.

Didengarnya lagi suara berkelontangan dan tembakan kembali terjadi. Ia pun dilanda rasa takut sekarang. Ia mendongakkan kepala saat didengarnya anak laki-laki yang paling tua berbisik.

"Kalian semua, aku mohon dengarkan perkataanku. Kita tak bisa bersembunyi terus menerus disini. Mereka pasti akan segera menemukan kita. Jadi, aku akan pergi dengan adikku terlebih dahulu melalui jendela itu, lalu kalian menyusul. Ingat lakukan dengan hati-hati, jangan sampai mereka menyadari keberadaan kita," kata anak laki-laki tertua, sambil memasukkan sebuah buku kedalam tas. Membujuk anak perempuan yang rupanya adik dari anak laki-laki tertua itu, supaya mau melarikan diri dari sana. Lu Han masih terus mengawasi.

"Kau, yang disana? Apa kau tidak ingin pergi?" tanya Lu Han pada anak laki-laki yang masih terdiam menunduk sedari tadi tempat duduknya.

"Ayo, kita juga harus pergi dari sini," ajak Lu Han. Anak itu tetap diam tak menjawab.

"Aku tak mau," jawab anak itu.

"Tapi kenapa..."

"Sudah aku bilang aku tak mau, kalian pergilah sendiri, aku..aku mau tetap disini," ucap anak itu mantap namun masih terdengar getar dalam suaranya.

Lu Han tak peduli lagi, ia pun memanjat jendela kamarnya dan segera kabur dari sana. Baru saja berlari beberapa langkah, ia mendengar suara tembakan dari arah kamar itu. Lu Han kaget, ia bingung antara ingin kembali dan ingin melarikan diri.

Tak disangka seseorang dari rombongan yang bersenjata itu melihat dirinya. Terpaksa ia secepat kilat kabur dari tempat itu sejauh mungkin. Namun orang-orang bersenjata itu seperti tak kehabisan tenaga, terus saja mengejar dirinya tanpa henti.

'Apa yang harus dilakukannya?' batinnya.

Ia melihat dari kejauhan, sepasang kakak adik yang tadi bersamanya berlari ke arah jalan raya, segera ia menyusul mereka. Tapi sial ia tak memperhatikan jalannya, membuatnya tersandung dan terkilir. Saat ia terjatuh, ia ternyata tersandung sebuah buku tergeletak dijalan tak jauh dari sana. Dengan sisa kekuatannya ia memungut buku itu, dan berusaha mencari tempat bersembunyi di sekitar tempat itu. Beruntung ada sebuah rumah yang terlihat tak terurus. Segera ia masuk kesana, kelelahan, sakit dan berharap orang-orang itu tak menemukannya. Tapi perkiraannya meleset, mereka sudah memasukki rumah itu sekarang, dan tengah mencari dirinya. Dimasukkannya buku itu kedalam pakaiannya, ia selipkan ke dalam kausnya.

Jantungnya makin berdegup kencang saat didengarnya beberapa orang itu berada di dekatnya. Lalu suara telepon berdering milik salah satu dari mereka. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, mereka langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Lu Han bernafas lega, ia menunggu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya keluar dengan tertatih. Merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan kakinya sendiri, ia mencari potongan kayu untuk ia bebatkan di kakinya. Ia gunakan kemejanya untuk mengikat kayunya. Setelah yakin ia merasa baikan, ia berjalan pelan, sedikit mengernyit, pulang ke rumahnya. Ia yakin orang-orang bersenjata itu sudah pergi dari sana.

Namun sesampainya disana, ia kaget dengan pemandangan yang ada didepan matanya ini. Mayat bergelimpangan, darah tercecer dimana-dimana. Ia seketika lupa dengan rasa sakitnya, berlari mengecek ke semua sudut rumahnya, berharap apa yang di bayangkannya tadi tak menjadi kenyataan. Dengan pikiran kalut, ia menuju ruang pertemuan ayahnya tadi.

Dan benar saja, ia melihat ayahnya tergeletak tak bernyawa bersimbah darah. Ia lemas seketika, dia mendekat ke jasad ayahnya, berlutut di sampingnya, suaranya bergetar saat menyebut nama ayahnya. Ia bukan tak mengerti dengan apa yang selama ini terjadi dan dirasakan oleh ayahnya. Ia hanya berpura-pura tak tahu, karena ia tak mau ayahnya bertambah khawatir pada dirinya.

Saat ia tenggelam dalam kesedihannya, tiba-tiba di dengarnya suara langkah kaki seseorang. Ia lalu terdiam dan waspada, perlahan ia tolehkan kepalanya. Ia terkejut dengan seseorang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini. Matanya membelalak, kemudian menghela nafas. Merasa lega karena ternyata orang itu salah satu anak laki-laki yang bersembunyi bersamanya dikamar tadi.

Namun belum sempat ia mendekati teman barunya tadi itu, sebuah pistol ditodongkan ke arahnya. Ia pun bingung dan reflek mundur kebelakang. Lu Han ingin berkata sesuatu namun sebuah peluru telah ditembakkan ke arahnya. Ia terkejut, dan tak habis pikir kenapa temannya menembak dirinya.

Sesaat sebelum jatuh tak sadarkan diri, ia melihat sekilas seseorang berdiri dibelakang temannya itu. Ia melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu. Ia menatap orang itu penuh amarah. Lu Han bersumpah jika ia diberi kesempatan untuk hidup sekali lagi, seumur hidupnya akan mencari orang itu, dan 'teman' barunya yang dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Meskipun ia sendiri tak tahu siapa nama anak laki-laki itu, ia akan mencarinya untuk membalas dendam atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan padanya dan keluarganya.

Kemudian semua menggelap, Lu Han jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

* Flashback Off

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Lu Han.

"A..ak..aku hanya sedang..."

"Ssssst...diam," kata Lu tiba-tiba.

Minseok bingung, namun tetap diam. Mata Lu terpejam, mencoba mendengar sesuatu yang sedang terjadi di luar sana. Sementara Minseok malah sibuk memperhatikan wajah Lu Han, dan kali ini dari jarak yang lebih dekat. Jantung Minseok makin berdegup kencang tatkala Lu membuka matanya dan menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tajam, namun sulit diartikan. Dia tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Lu Han. Minseok kini merasa tak nyaman, karena saat ini posisi mereka berdua terlihat sangat, janggal. Jika sampai terlihat oleh orang lain, pasti mereka akan langsung salah paham.

Mereka masih terus saling bertatapan, hingga akhirnya Minseok juga menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi di luar sana.

Lu Han segera bangkit dari tidurnya, melepas genggaman tangannya pada Minseok, membuat Minseok sedikit oleng karena dorongan Lu Han.

Segera di pungutnya buku yang sempat terjatuh tadi. Lalu ia masukkan ke dalam tas pemuda itu, sambil memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu.

* Minseok side

Ia berjalan mendekati Lu Han, sangat penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Lu Han yang rupanya sedang mengunci pintu kamar ini. Hah..kunci! Dari mana Lu Han bisa mempunyai kunci itu? Semua pertanyaan muncul di kepala Minseok tanpa henti. Baru saja ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, terdengar suara tembakan dari lorong rumah sakit itu, dan orang-orang menjerit. Minseok terkejut, ia sedang tidak siap saat ini. Ia tahu ia baru saja lulus dari sekolah kepolisian. Tapi ini benar-benar berbeda dengan yang pernah ia lakukan saat latihan dahulu. Sangat berbeda, ia sendiri saja sampai saat ini masih bertanya-tanya kenapa ia bisa lulus ujian dulu.

Selagi Minseok sibuk dengan kekalutannya, tiba-tiba Lu Han menarik tangannya untuk bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi yang ada disana. Pintu kamar Lu Han di dobrak dari luar.

Minseok sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi. Ia merosot kebawah lantai kamar mandi, tangannya mulai gemetar dan wajahnya berubah pucat. Minseok menutup telinganya sendiri, ia masih merasa trauma dengan suara tembakan. Ia tidak siap.

"Oppa, kau dimana? Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang," katanya lirih.

* Lu Han side

Ia memandang Minseok yang kini tengah berjongkok menutupi telinganya sambil memejamkan matanya. Persis seperti saat yang ia lihat terakhir kali dulu. Hatinya meluluh dengan sendirinya. Ia ikut berjongkok di hadapan Minseok seraya menggenggam tangan Minseok. Yang kemudian disambut dengan tatapan heran oleh Minseok. Lu Han menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menarik Minseok berdiri.

"Mian, tapi aku harus.." Lu Han menggantungkan perkataannya seraya membuka pintu kamar mandi itu.

Mereka berdua keluar dari tempat persembunyian itu. Lu Han menembakki satu persatu orang-orang bersenjata yang telah masuk ke kamarnya, sedangkan tangan satunya menggandeng Minseok. Minseok yang masih syok dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, berusaha keras mencoba menghilangkan rasa takut dan traumanya sekali lagi. Ia sadar tak bisa selamanya menjadi kalah karena trauma masa lalu.

Minseok tidak bersama kakakknya saat ini, ia hanya melihat Lu Han sedang melindunginya saat ini. Keberaniannya mendadak muncul entah dari mana. Minseok melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan Lu Han.

Lu Han menoleh heran, sesaat perhatiannya teralih, membuatnya tak fokus. Dan melihat Minseok mengacungkan senjata tepat ke arahnya. Atau mungkin itu yang ada dipikiran Lu Han. Namun ternyata dugaannya meleset. Minseok menembak seseorang yang ada di belakangnya.

Jantung Lu Han hampir saja berhenti berdetak saat ia mengira Minseok mengacungkan pistol ke arahnya. Tapi ternyata bukan dia sasarannya.

Kemudian ia melihat sesuatu yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Seringai dari seorang Minseok. Lu Han sempat terkejut, namun akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. Ia melihat sekeliling kamar itu, setelah ia yakin tak ada yang masih bisa terbangun, ia menggandeng Minseok keluar dari kamarnya. Tak lupa dengan tasnya yang berisi barang sangat berharga baginya.

* Onew side

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari? Bukankah aku sudah mendapatkan barang itu untukmu? Jadi kapan kau akan menepati janjimu?" Onew berkata dengan gigi bergemeletuk saking ia menahan amarahnya.

Orang yang dipanggil 'kau' oleh Onew hanya terkikik geli, namun geli yang mengerikan. Ia berdiri dari kursinya mendekat ke arah Onew.

"Kau, harus bisa menahan amarahmu, hyung. Itu tak baik untuk jantungmu," ucap orang itu.

"Cukup Sehun! Aku selama ini sudah bersabar dengan tingkahmu yang kekanakan itu. Tapi kesabaran seseorang ada batasnya, kau tahu! Kau sudah berubah!" hardik Onew.

"Mian, hyung, untuk sekarang aku masih belum bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Karena, kau tahu, aku masih punya satu tugas lagi untukmu. Dan aku janji setelah ini, aku akan memberikan semua yang kau mau, hyung," Sehun menyeringai.

"Baiklah, sekarang katakan apa maumu? Dan katakan dengan cepat, aku sudah tak punya banyak waktu lagi," Onew masih berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Baiklah, ini berkasnya," Sehun melempar sebuah map ke atas mejanya, dan Onew mengambilnya dengan ogah-ogahan, "Kau hanya tinggal melakukan semua seperti yang tertera pada berkas itu."

"Lu Han? Siapa dia? Untuk apa aku harus mencarinya? Dan...kau memintaku membunuhnya? Kau gila!" Onew melempar map itu.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku tidak mau membunuh lagi! Jika hanya mengambil barang atau menghabisi sekelompok geng bodoh, aku tak keberatan! Tapi ini, hah! Aku tak bisa!"

"Itu terserah kau, hyung. Kalau kau tak mau, ya sudah, berarti aku tak perlu menepati janjiku tentu saja. Dan ini lebih mudah untukku," Sehun melipat tangan di dadanya tak peduli.

Onew menggertakkan giginya geram.

"Baiklah, tapi jika kali ini kau seperti ini lagi, aku akan membunuhmu detik itu juga," Onew meyambar map itu serampangan, lalu keluar dari sana dengan jengkel.

Ia keluar dengan menendang terbuka pintunya, lalu menghempaskannya lagi.

* Sehun side

'Hyung, aku minta maaf padamu atas perlakuanku padamu selama ini. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, ah bukan, tapi untuk kalian,' batin Sehun.

Ia menatap kepergian Onew dengan tatapan sedih.

* Flashback on

Beijing 2001

Sehun hanya seorang anak remaja berusia 11 tahun. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah ingin menjadi seorang anak remaja pada umumnya. Bersekolah di sekolah umum dan memiliki banyak teman. Kalau perlu menjadi murid sekolah yang konyol dan jahil seperti murid nakal lainnya. Atau setidaknya bebas menghabiskan waktu luang bersama teman-temannya.

Tapi apa mau dikata, semua yang di punyainya tidaklah seperti yang dimiliki anak-anak remaja lainnya. Yang dia punyai malah sebuah keluarga yang tak pernah ada, yang artinya dirinya itu hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang tak pernah mengetahui asal usulnya. Ingin sekali Sehun mencari tahu tentang keluarganya yang sebenarnya, namun selalu dilarang oleh ayahnya.

Oh, dia bukan yatim piatu, dia masih punya seorang ayah. Tapi benarkah ayahnya itu adalah ayah kandungnya? Ia tak yakin. Mana ada seorang ayah yang setiap hari selalu memberi perintah kepadanya untuk melakukan suatu pekerjaan yang harusnya tak dilakukan anak seusia dirinya.

Jangankan kasih sayang, perhatian pun tak pernah ia dapatkan. Bahkan saat ia merindukan dan membutuhkan pelukan dari seorang ibu, ia selalu hanya menahan dan menahan semuanya. Yang ia dengar setiap hari hanyalah perintah, perintah dan diperintah. Bodohkah ia jika selalu menuruti semua perintah dari ayahnya? Yang ia tahu, ia hanya menginginkan sebuah pujian dan perhatian tulus dari ayahnya. Dan yang ia harapankan ialah suatu hari nanti, ayahnya melihat kearahnya.

Hari ini, Sehun dipanggil untuk datang ke tempat 'kerja' milik ayahnya. Dengan perasaan malas, ia datang kesana, menghadap ke ayahnya, dan tak menyangka ia mendapat sambutan hangat untuk pertama kalinya dari ayahnya.

Sehun merasa bingung sekaligus heran. Ada apa gerangan ayahnya tiba-tiba bersikap baik dan lunak padanya.

"Sehun, mulai besok kau akan masuk ke sekolah. Aku memutuskan untuk memasukkanmu ke sekolah umum seperti teman-temanmu yang lain, supaya kau bisa memiliki banyak teman. Bagaimana, kau pasti suka kan?" ayah Sehun berkata padanya dengan sedikit nada mencibir. Dan Sehun menyadari itu, ia mendengus.

"Sudahlah ayah, katakan saja apa yang harus aku lakukan sebagai ganti imbalannya," ucap Sehun ketus.

Ayah Sehun tertawa keras,

"Ternyata kau memang sangat pintar anakku. Inilah yang aku suka darimu. Tak pernah membuang-buang waktu," ayah Sehun berkata sambil menepuk pundak Sehun, merasa bangga pada putranya. Sedangkan Sehun diam tak bergeming.

"Jadi tugas ini tidaklah sulit. Malah sangat menyenangkan, kau tahu," Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, ia benci pada ayahnya saat ini.

"Disana kau hanya harus membuat pertemanan dengan seseorang, atau kalau kau mau, kau bebas menjadikannya sahabatmu, atau musuhmu, siapun. Tapi jangan lupa, cari informasi sebanyak yang kau bisa dari mereka, hingga informasi yang terkecil sekalipun. Jika kau sudah mendapat sesuatu, kau harus memberitahukannya padaku, mm? Bagaimana?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tahu setiap kebaikan yang dilakukan ayahnya padanya, membutuhkan timbal balik darinya. Ia sangat hafal itu. Harapan untuk mendapat perhatian dan kasih sayang tulus dari ayahnya tak kan pernah bisa ia gapai. Sehun rasa, ia akan terus mengingat alarm ini untuk dirinya sendiri kelak.

Perlahan Sehun mengambil map dihadapannya. Ada dua buah map berbeda di situ. Yang satu sebuah profil seorang anak laki-laki, dan yang satu perempuan. Ia hanya melihat nama mereka yang tertera di sampul map saja, tanpa mau melihat isinya, bahkan foto mereka pun tak mau ia lihat.

Buat apa ia melihat isinya? Paling hanya berisi biodata ini dan itu. Dan bukankah ia tadi disuruh mencari tahu soal kedua orang itu, sudah pasti tak ada informasi penting di map itu.

~Skip Time~

Dua hari kemudian Sehun memulai hari pertamanya sebagai siswa sekolah seperti yang ia idamkan saat ia kecil, tapi seharusnya bukan dengan keadaan dan pikiran buruk semacam ini. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri sekarang. Walaupun apa yang dilakukannya nanti sekedar perintah dari ayahnya, tapi tetap saja ia hanya seorang remaja.

Sehun sengaja datang terlambat hari ini karena tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid yang lain. Dengan santainya ia berjalan menuju ruang staf tata usaha milik sekolah. Ia berjalan sambil melihat pemandangan sekitar sekolah barunya. Ia tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan apa yang hanya bisa ia impikan dulu.

Tapi senyumnya langsung lenyap tatkala sebuah panggilan telepon berdering dari ponselnya. Nama ayahnya tertera disana, ia menghela nafasnya, tahu pasti hal yang akan disampaikan oleh ayahnya. Ia menerima panggilan itu dengan sedikit malas.

"Halo, ya ayah, ada apa? Ini masih terlalu awal untuk menginterogasiku. Sudahlah, aku terlambat, dan aku juga harus mencari ruang staf guru.

Aaah, aku lupa, sebaiknya kau singkirkan mata-matamu itu. Aku tak suka dan itu malah akan membuatku nampak mencurigakan. Satu lagi, aku juga sudah membuang alat pelacak yang kau pasang di tas sekolahku. Jadi jika kau memang mempercayai aku selayaknya putramu sendiri, lebih baik awasi saja aku dari tempatmu duduk sekarang ini," Sehun memutuskan panggilan ayahnya tanpa memberi kesempatan pada ayahnya untuk berbicara padanya.

Ia merasa harinya yang indah telah dirusak oleh ayahnya. Seketika moodnya turun.

Saat Sehun akan memasukkan ponselnya ke kantung celananya, tiba-tiba lewat seorang murid yang tengah berlari, lalu tanpa sengaja menyenggol sikunya, dan membuat ponselnya terlempar. Ponsel itu jatuh tepat dikaki seorang murid yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Murid itu terkejut melihat ada ponsel terlempar kearahnya, kemudian ia berjongkok untuk mengambil ponsel Sehun, yang mana sekarang Sehun sedang sibuk merutuk sebal ke arah siswa yang jelas bersalah namun tetap tak peduli. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kesal, lalu beralih mencari kemana ponselnya terlempar.

Saat Sehun kebingungan kesana kemari, seseorang mengulurkan ponselnya. Ia tersenyum, lalu menoleh.

"Terima ka..." Sehun terpaku, ia terkejut melihatnya.

Matanya kemudian menatap ke arah name tag siswi itu, disana tertera nama Xiumin Lee.

Ia belum siap, jantungnya berdebar kencang saat ini. Perlahan ia melirik ke wajah siswi itu lagi. Ia tertegun melihat gadis dihadapannya saat ini. Dalam hatinya ia terus bertanya, apa dia benar Xiumin Lee alias Lee Minseok yang ada di berkas map kemarin, yang bahkan ia tak mau melihatnya.

"Andwe..andwe, maldo andwe," Sehun masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Ia terus mengelengkan kepala sambil menggumam sendiri.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Minseok.

"A..aku tak apa, maaf aku harus pergi," Sehun ingin bergegas pergi dari sana, tapi...

"Hei, kau salah jalan, disitu jalan ke gudang sekolah. Kalau kau ingin ke ruang guru, jalannya ada disebelah kananku," kata Minseok mencoba menjelaskan sebiasa mungkin. Namun terlihat sekali kalau Minseok sedang mengulum senyumnya.

Sehun bergegas berbalik kembali. Dalam hatinya, ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Dan mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin saat lewat di sebelah Minseok.

Saat ia merasa yakin dia sudah jauh dari Minseok, ia menghela nafas.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku berdebar seperti ini?" ia mencengkram dadanya sendiri, "Benarkah dia Lee Minseok yang diinginkan ayahku? Tapi kenapa ayahku menginginkannya? Ah, sudahlah masa bodoh, toh ini bukan urusanku."

Sehun mengusak rambutnya sendiri.

"Hei, apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Minseok sambil menepuk pundak Sehun.

Seketika jantung Sehun serasa keluar dari dadanya sendiri. Ia menoleh dan membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Minseok sudah muncul lagi di depannya.

"K..ke..kenapa kau mengikutiku? Kau mau menguntitku ya, eh Xiumin?" tanya Sehun ingin mencoba bersikap cool namun gagal.

Minseok heran, lalu terkikik geli, seketika Sehun seperti terbius dengan senyuman Minseok. Sehun tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan, ia hanya merasa Minseok sangat, apa ya, cantik, menurutnya.

"Kau ini lucu sekali, untuk apa aku menguntitmu? Dan panggil aku Minseok saja, karena aku tak suka nama itu," Minseok berhenti tertawa dan mendengus, "Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu, Tuan Oh. Aku ini hanya ingin ke ruang staf guru saja, sama sepertimu."

"Itu..itu..lalu darimana kau tahu aku akan ke ruang guru? Kau memata-mataiku kan?" Sehun menggigit bibirnya, lalu memukul kepalanya sendiri sementara Minseok tertawa tanpa henti sekarang.

Sehun menggumam pada dirinya sendiri, "Bagus Sehun kau terlihat benar-benar bodoh sekarang. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Sehun bodoh, kau bodoh."

"Bisakah kau berhenti tertawa sekarang, ini tidak lucu," Sehun mulai tak nyaman.

Ia takut terlalu terpesona pada Minseok.

Minseok berhenti tertawa, namun masih mengulum senyumnya.

"Jadi Tuan..Oh Sehun," Minseok melihat nametag milik Sehun, "Aku perjelas, aku sama sekali tidak menguntitmu atau apa kau bilang tadi, ah ya, memata-mataimu, tidak.

Aku hanya ingin ke ruang guru, yang lalu secara kebetulan aku melihatmu tadi sedang kebingungan mencari ponselmu. Dan karena aku baru pertama kali melihatmu disini, aku mengira pasti kau siswa baru. Kau pasti tahu kan, biasanya yang dicari siswa baru saat pertama masuk sekolah pastilah ruang guru, aku benar kan?"

Sehun yang takjub medengar penjelasan dari Minseok, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tak cuma sekali, tapi berkali-kali, mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lucu.

"Stop!" Minseok menghentikan anggukkan Sehun dengan jarinya yang ia tempelkan ke dahi Sehun, membuat Sehun menatap Minseok, dan berhenti menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Cukup sekali, aku sudah paham."

Sehun berdehem dan menyingkirkan telunjuk Minseok dari dahinya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau pergilah duluan, aku harus..."

Tanpa peringatan Minseok menggandeng Sehun masuk ke ruang guru.

"Kau temuilah kepala staf di ujung ruangan itu, aku akan ke ruang kepsek. Bye," Minseok berlalu, tak peduli dengan Sehun yang melongo karena sikap Minseok kepadanya.

~Skip Time~

Sehun tengah berdiri di atap sekolah sekarang. Ia sedang mengingat pertemuannya dengan Minseok tadi, senyum selalu teulas di wajahnya sekarang.

Entah kenapa, ia merasa nyaman saat bersama gadis itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendapat seorang teman. Teman? Apa itu teman? Sehun tak mengerti apa arti dari teman, selama ini ia hanya dikurung di penjara emas bersama para pengawal payah suruhan ayahnya.

Ia tahu betul apa pekerjaan ayahnya, maka dari itu kadang ia bersyukur tak memiliki seorang teman. Ia takut ayahnya kelak akan menyakiti orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia bahkan curiga kalau ibunya pasti tak sudi hidup bersama ayahnya karena pekerjaan ayahnya itu.

Setelah ia bertemu dengan Minseok tadi, ia jadi ragu dengan misi ayahnya sekarang ini. Untung saja ia tak sekelas dengan Minseok, jadi ia bisa menghindari menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya nanti.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, dan memutuskan untuk tidur saja di bangku atap sekolah itu. Baru beberapa detik memejamkan mata, sekelompok kakak kelasnya membuat keributan di atap sekolah itu. Sehun mencoba tidak peduli dengan keributan itu. Ia pikir selama para kakak kelas itu tak mengganggunya, ia juga tak akan membuat masalah dengan mereka.

Samar-samar ia mendengar percakapan mereka, ada yang berteriak-teriak dan saling mengumpat. Merasa terganggu dengan kebisingan itu, Sehun pun akhirnya bangun dan memutuskan untuk pindah saja ke tempat lain. Namun salah seorang dari mereka mengucapkan nama seseorang yang serasa familiar ditelinganya. Maka dia mengendap-ngendap berusaha mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

"Yak, Onew, kau tahu kan, jika kau membuat masalah dengan kami, kau pasti akan habis oleh kami," kata salah satu siswa.

"Heh, aku tak pernah merasa membuat masalah dengan kalian. Kalian saja yang mau di bodohi olehku," jawab siswa bernama Onew itu.

"Beraninya kau menganggap kami ini bodoh! Kau tak tahu sedang berurusan dengan siapa sekarang! Teman-teman, habisi saja dia," perintah siswa yang mengomel tadi.

Sehun masih diam mengawasi, dia melihat nametag bertuliskan Onew Lee, di seragam siswa yang sedang dikeroyok oleh geng sekolah itu. Ia melihat siswa bernama Onew itu jago berkelahi, tapi dia sedang di keroyok saat ini. Dan mereka berjumlah 8 orang. Ini tak seimbang.

Sehun mendekat kearah mereka, menangkis pukulan salah satu siswa yang mengeroyok Onew dengan tangannya, lalu menendang siswa itu hingga jatuh terkapar.

"Apa sunbae tak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun pada Onew, yang sempat terkejut dengan kemunculan Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja, tapi siapa kau tiba-tiba ada disini dan menolongku? Kau tahu, aku tak butuh pertolongan, teman-temanku akan segera kemari," Onew berkata sambil memukul jatuh siswa lain.

Tapi Sehun tetap tak peduli dengan ucapan Onew. Dia tetap membantu Onew melawan para kakak kelas sok preman itu.

Mereka berkelahi bersama, dan tentu saja mereka menang dengan mudah karena memang Onew mempelajari taekwondo. Dan Sehun tentu saja ia diam-diam mempelajarinya di rumah tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya, tapi ia yakin ayahnya tetap akan tahu nantinya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti,

"Kau boleh juga hobae, temanku pasti akan senang bertemu denganmu," Onew menepuk pundak Sehun.

Namun tiba-tiba salah seorang sunbae itu bangkit dan memukul Onew dari belakang, Sehun terkejut, dan segera saja ia menangkap Onew yang akan terjatuh. Darah mengalir di kepala Onew, Sehun melirik marah pada siswa yang telah memukul Onew. Maka, ia pun meletakkan Onew pelan, dan menghampiri siswa itu.

Dia memungut kayu yang baru saja dipakai oleh mereka, saat akan memukul siswa itu, ia tak sanggup melakukannya dan akhirnya menendang siswa itu dengan sekuat tenaganya. Berusaha melampiaskan amarahnya pada siswa itu. Setelah itu, ia berusaha menggendong Onew, namun ternyata ia sendiri tak mampu.

Untunglah teman-teman Onew datang. Dan mereka langsung menolong Onew, Sehun berusaha menjelaskan dengan cepat apa yang terjadi pada Onew. Dan bersama-sama mereka membawa ke klinik sekolah, membuat perawat sekolah itu kaget bukan kepalang. Segera ia menelpon ambulans dan sementara menunggu, ia memberi pertolongan pertama terlebih dahulu pada Onew.

Sehun yang terdiam sedari tadi, akhirnya buka suara,

"Maaf, Bu, di atap juga ada beberapa sunbae yang terluka," perawat itu melotot horor pada Sehun yang saat ini tertunduk menyesal, "Tadi kami berkelahi di atap dan.."

"Apa?? Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?" perawat itu kaget dan mulai mengomel, "Kalian juga kenapa diam saja! Kalian kan kakak kelas, harusnya beri contoh yang baik untuk adik kelas kalian. Oh..Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan pada kalian," perawat sekolah itu mulai emosi.

"Sekarang kalian semua, cepat bawa mereka kesini!" perintahnya.

Teman-teman Onew mengangguk, kecuali Sehun, ia masih terdiam. Matanya menangkap sosok Minseok dikejauhan yang terlihat panik, dan sedang berlari menuju ke arah klinik sekolah.

Sehun bingung,

"Apa yang harus aku katakan jika ia bertanya padaku nanti?" batinnya.

Minseok panik,

"Oppaku, mana oppaku, kenapa dengan oppaku? Apa yang terjadi? Dia berkelahi lagi?" Minseok menatap Sehun curiga, "Apa jangan-jangan kakakku berkelahi denganmu?"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"I..it..itu aku juga berkelahi, eh, maksudku, aku memang disana, tapi dia..mereka..aissh.."

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya frustasi.

Minseok menatap heran Sehun.

"Kau.."

"Awas..awas..minggir sedikit, jangan di jalan. Minseok minggir sedikit," beberapa teman Onew masuk menggendong para sunbae yang pingsan di atap tadi. Minseok terkejut, lalu ia melirik galak ke arah Sehun yang sedari tadi terus menatap Minseok, dan menunjuk Sehun,

"Hei, kau, Tuan Oh, kita harus bicara, sekarang!" Minseok berjalan menjauh dari klinik.

Sehun mengikuti dalam diam, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

"Jadi, Tuan Oh, bisa kau jelaskan dengan detil apa yang terjadi pada kakakku?" Minseok menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

Sehun menghela nafas kesal,

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?"

"Ada apa memangnya? Aku suka dengan panggilan itu. Terdengar cocok untukmu."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Tapi aku tidak suka."

"Kalau begitu beri aku penjelasan dulu, kenapa kakakku bisa cedera seperti itu. Dan bagaimana kau bisa kenal kakakku? Apa kau ini semacam preman sekolah yang suka menjahili temanmu, makanya kau keluar dari sekolah lamamu dan masuk kemari?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa kau menuduhku sembarangan. Aku ini anak baik-baik. Dan ketahuilah, aku tak tahu apa masalah kakakmu. Aku hanya kebetulan ada disana dan melihat kakakmu dikeroyok. Jadi aku tak bisa diam saja," jawab Sehun.

"Benarkah? Kau hanya kebetulan ada disana? Bukan bagian dari geng sekolah buatan kakakku yang konyol itu?" Minseok menyipitkan matanya.

"Itu benar, aku harus menjawab bagaimana lagi? Dan aku minta padamu berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan konyol itu. Aku bukan tuan," Sehun mulai jengah.

"Kenapa? Dilihat dari penampilanmu saja kau sudah terlihat seperti anak orang kaya," Minseok meneliti Sehun dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Sehun merasa risih bercampur gugup dipandangi Minseok seperti itu.

"Kalau tak ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan aku pergi," Sehun langsung pergi meninggalkan Minseok yang masih keheranan.

Mobil ambulance memasukki pekarangan sekolah. Mereka segera membawa Onew ke rumah sakit, Minseok ikut serta menemani kakaknya. Sehun memandang semua itu dari jendela kelasnya. Ia masih bingung dengan pesan ayahnya. Kenapa ia harus berteman dengan Minseok dan Onew? Dan kenapa ia harus menyelidiki semua tentang mereka juga? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung, ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan benar. Yang ia pikirkan hanya Minseok dan kakaknya Onew.

~ Skip Time ~

Sekolah telah berakhir sejak 3 jam yang lalu, namun Sehun tak juga beranjak pulang. Ia tengah bersembunyi di ruang kesenian saat ini, karena hanya ruangan ini saja yang masih tak terkunci. Seharian ini ia menghabiskan waktunya berkeliling sekolah barunya dan kini ia sudah hafal semua tempat yang ada. Ia tersenyum sendiri, lalu membuka tasnya, mengambil makanan yang sempat ia beli di kantin tadi.

Ia makan sambil memutar mp3 player. Baru kali ini ia merasakan kedamaian. Ia ingin menikmati ketenangan seorang diri, tanpa ada suara ayahnya beserta para pengikutnya.

Tak berapa lama, ia mendengar suara langkah seseorang. Ia bangkit, mematikkan mp3 playernya, membereskan barang bawaannya dan bergegas mengikuti arah langkah kaki yang ia dengar barusan. Tapi ternyata ia tak bisa menyusulnya, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang saja, dari pada nanti ia terlalu malam sampai rumah.

Sesampainya digerbang sekolah, sebuah mobil mewah tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya. Ia memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sekretaris Kim? Kenapa kau kemari? Aku sudah bilang untuk tak usah datang menjemputku kan? Pulanglah, aku mau pulang sendiri."

"Maaf, Tuan Muda, saya harus segera membawa pulang anda. Karena.."

"Tuan Muda?"

Sehun dan sekretaris ayahnya terkejut mendengar ada orang lain disana. Sehun menoleh ke belakang.

"Minseok?"

"Benar kan apa kataku, kau itu tuan muda. Kenapa tak mau kupanggil begitu?" Minseok mencibir.

Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Karena aku tak suka dengan panggilan itu."

Sehun menoleh kembali ke arah sekretaris ayahnya.

"Paman, bilang pada ayahku aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu, karena aku sudah ada janji pergi dengan temanku. Sudah ya paman, daah..ayo Minseok."

"T..tap..tapi aku.."

Sehun langsung menggandeng tangan Minseok dan mengajaknya secepat mungkin pergi dari sana. Ia ingin menghindari siapapun yang berhubungan dengan ayahnya saat ini. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Minseok yang sekarang sedang menatap heran ke arahnya, sedangkan Sehun masih tak sadar kalau dia masih menggandeng Minseok. Sampai..

"Yaaak..Tuan Muda Oh, kenapa kau menyeretku kemari? Arah pulangku bukan kesini, tapi sebaliknya," Minseok sudah kehilangan kesabarannya, ia menarik tangannya dari gandengan Sehun, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau membuatku harus memutar jalan pulang dan itu sangat jauh, kau tahu."

Sehun terdiam. Ia merasa tak enak hati dengan Minseok sebetulnya, namun ia sangat benci dengan seseorang yang memanggilnya seperti Minseok tadi.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Minseok?" ia menggertakkan giginya mencoba bersabar karena itu Minseok.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau memang Tuan Muda kan?" Minseok mencibir.

"Lagipula.."

"Hentikan! Kumohon berhenti!" Sehun mulai kehilangan kesabarannya, membuat Minseok terlonjak kaget. Sehun melihat itu, ia pun menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku Minseok.

Tapi sekali lagi aku mohon padamu untuk jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, aku tak menyukainya. Bahkan aku sangat membencinya!" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan nada marah bercampur sedih.

Minseok terdiam. Pertama kalinya ia dibentak oleh orang lain selain orang tua dan kakaknya.

Sehun lalu duduk di halte, Minseok pun mengikutinya dalam diam.

Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Ibuku selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Aku merasa senang dipanggil seperti itu olehnya, tapi itu dulu," Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Minseok mendengarkan dengan sabar.

"Tapi, ia kini sudah tak bisa lagi memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Karena, ia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini sekarang."

Minseok terkejut sebentar, lalu menatap Sehun dengan sedih bercampur simpati. Ia memegang pundak Sehun, bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. Tapi malah Sehun meringis kesakitan. Minseok pun heran.

"Sehun, ada apa dengan pundakmu? Sini aku periksa," Sehun berusaha menolak, tapi Minseok memaksa.

Setelah terbuka, Minseok terkejut melihat luka memar yang sangat besar di pundak Sehun.

"Sehun, kenapa ini? Kau terluka tapi kau diam saja?" Sehun diam tertunduk.

"Aku tak ingin membuat semuanya bertambah repot, dan juga karena kakakmu terluka lebih parah dari aku, makanya aku..."

"Tapi ini tak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Ayo, kau harus ikut aku ke rumah sakit. Kau harus di obati, sekalian kakakku ingin bertemu denganmu juga. Jadi kau tak boleh menolak atau beralasan untuk menghindar," Minseok gantian menggandeng Sehun menuju halte lain.

Sehun hanya diam menurut, tapi dia diam-diam tersenyum saat melihat tangan Minseok menggandeng tangannya.

*Author side

Di belakang mereka berdua, ternyata sekretaris ayahnya masih mengawasi Sehun dan Minseok. Ia menelpon ayah Sehun.

"Tuan, sekarang Tuan Muda sedang pergi bersama Nona Lee. Baiklah, saya akan terus mengawasi mereka. Baik, Tuan."

*Di tempat ayah Sehun

"Aku akan bersabar untuk ini. Hal besar kadang membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk bisa menjadi sempurna,"

Tuan Oh berbicara pada anak buahnya.

"Kenapa anda ingin sekali tuan muda memata-matai Lee bersaudara? Bukankah jika menggunakan kami itu akan jadi lebih mudah, Tuan?" tanya salah satu orang keprcayaan ayah Sehun.

Tuan Oh terkekeh,

"Itu karena mereka berdua menyimpan sesuatu yang berharga dari kedua orang tua mereka. Dan jika kita terang-terangan mengejar orang tua mereka, pasti mereka akan bersembunyi dari kita, mereka tidak bodoh. Tapi jika kita mendekati putra putri mereka dulu, saat mereka sadar, mereka sudah terlambat untuk lari bersembunyi. Sedangkan aku sudah memegang kunci rahasia dari sesuatu hal yang berharga milik mereka."

Ayah Sehun tertawa puas.

"Biarkan saja putraku melakukan yang ia mau. Awasi saja dia dari jauh. Jika ia mulai curiga, segera bawa ia pulang ketempatku."

"Baik, Tuan Oh."

"Sekarang kita beralih dahulu ke perusahaan Lu Corp. Aku benci dengan kesombongan mereka yang makin menjadi-jadi. Sesekali mereka harus dapat teguran, supaya mereka tetap sadar." Tuan Oh menyeringai mengerikan.

"Kapan jadwal pertemuan mereka?"

"Satu minggu lagi, Tuan,"

"Baiklah, kita sebaiknya melakukan persiapan dulu mulai sekarang," Tuan Oh bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan masuk ke sebuah pintu rahasia di ruang kerjanya.

TBC

A/N : Haaaah...akhirnya chap ini kelar juga. Mian chingu, author up nya lama bingits, maklumin ya..beberapa hari ini sibuk banget. Udah mulai masuk kerja, terus bias-bias kita baru rilis album baru. Jadi ya ga bisa fokus deh.

Yang pasti congrat buat EXO dan EXOL, we are trully legend. Yeeey..cuma EXO yang bisa kalahin EXO.

O..iya aku masukkin beberapa momen Xiuhun disini. Bukan karena di mv baru EXO ada momen mereka loh ya, tapi alurnya memang begono dari awal. Castnya juga udah dari awal pake dedek Thehun. Karena selain Sehun, aku ga bisa nemuin chemistry yang pas buat Minseok, kecuali Luhan loh ya...xiuhan mah ga usah tanya, chemistry ama feel mereka mau dibikin gimanapun tetap berasa.

Dan buat para readers semua, makasih banget untuk reviewnya. Setiap hari selalu ditunggu loh..

Kamsahamnida

Saranghae.. *bow


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Final Meet The Parents

~ Korea ~

Seorang wanita berlari terpincang-pincang di kegelapan malam melewati sebuah gang sepi. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka yang darahnya masih mengalir, menimbulkan bercak merah pada sisa pakaian yang menempel di badannya. Namun semua itu tak ia rasakan, yang ia tahu hanyalah berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat terkutuk itu.

Wanita itu tahu, bahwa orang-orang brengsek itu pasti akan segera sadar dirinya kabur, tapi sebelum itu terjadi ia harus sudah tak terlihat lagi. Harus! Tapi bisakah?

Wanita itu terus berlari hingga terseok-seok karena ia kelelahan dan kehilangan banyak darah, ia mulai menangis memohon keajaiban dari dalam hatinya. Saat melihat seberkas cahaya beberapa meter di depannya, harapannya terkabul. Ini jalan raya, yang berarti dia bisa mencari pertolongan.

Dari kejauhan sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, wanita itu mencoba melambaikan tangannya. Tapi sebelum itu..

Doorr!!

Suara tembakan terdengar di belakangnya, tiba-tiba punggungnya terasa sesak dan panas lalu semua menggelap.

\- Sohee POV -

Aku mencium aroma khas dari obat-obatan. Dimana aku? Kumohon jangan lagi di tempat terkutuk itu. Perlahan ku mencoba membuka mataku, sorot cahaya asing menusuk ke mataku.

"Suster, dia sudah sadar! Suster! Cepat kemari!"

Suara itu, siapa dia? Aku seperti pernah mendengarnya. Perlahan ku biasakan mataku menerima bias cahaya dari sinar lampu. Kukerjap-kerjapkan mataku, lalu dengan sedikit lirikan, aku menoleh ke arah seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri membelakangiku.

Orang asing!

Aku sangat takut sekali dengan orang asing. Siapapun itu. Bagaimana jika ternyata orang itu salah satu suruhan si Oh itu? Tidak! Ini tak boleh terjadi! Aku harus pergi dari sini, aku tak mau tertangkap lagi oleh orang-orang itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tanganku yang penuh dengan perban, bahkan kurasakan juga di kepala dan kakiku. Ah, di seluruh tubuhku juga.

Susah sekali mencoba berdiri, sekarang aku baru merasakan sakit luar biasa?

Dan sebelum aku bisa berdiri, orang itu berbalik ke arahku dan menatapku dengan tatapan panik sekaligus senang. Sementara aku, terpaku saat mengetahui siapa dia.

Han Kyung oppa?

Bagaimana bisa dia menemukanku saat keadaanku seperti ini? Bagaimana mungkin aku sanggup menunjukkan wajahku sekarang? Aku, aku merasa malu.

"Sohee? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Hei, kenapa kau tiba - tiba menangis? Tenanglah aku ada di sini menjagamu, aku sudah memanggil perawat dan dokter untuk memeriksamu, sebentar lagi mereka datang, kau istirahat saja. Kita akan bicara lagi nanti, oke?"

Dia tersenyum padaku, dan dia juga masih mengingatku, dia selalu begitu baik padaku. Air mataku mengalir semakin deras tatkala ia mengusap pipiku untuk menghapus air mataku.

"Sohee, sudahlah, ini semua bukan salahmu, aku tahu kau pasti merasa sangat sakit sekarang, jadi tenanglah.

Jika kau merasa malu dan ingin lari dari hadapanku, kau harus sembuh terlebih dahulu lalu bersembunyilah sejauh mungkin dariku. Aku tak keberatan."

Aku mengangguk lemah, semakin merasa malu sekaligus menyesal. Maafkan aku oppa, karena dulu telah berbuat jahat padamu. Sekarang aku sedang mendapat hukuman yang benar-benar berat dari Tuhan atas semua yang telah kulakukan. Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tak menerima ajakan si Oh itu untuk menjatuhkanmu. Dia iri padamu.

~Skip Time~

3 minggu aku di rumah sakit ini. Selama itu pula kesehatan dan perasaanku semakin membaik. Aku mendapat cerita dari para perawat, bahwa saat aku dibawa ke rumah sakit ini, keadaanku sangat mengenaskan. Sekujur tubuhku penuh luka bekas sayatan, bekas terbakar dan di bagian belakang pundakku terdapat luka tembak.

Ah, jadi waktu itu aku yang jadi sasaran tembakan. Tapi, siapa yang sudah menembakku? Lalu bagaimana bisa Han Kyung oppa menemukanku? Haaah..aku masih malu berbicara dengannya, yang kulakukan malah terus mengacuhkannya dan tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Aku memang tak tahu berterima kasih kan, tck.

Semua perawat dan pasien yang aku kenal disini merasa iri padaku, karena aku memiliki kekasih yang sangat baik dan kaya. Namun siapa sangka bahwa kenyataannya aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang teman lama yang selalu membawa masalah untuknya.

Aku masih mencoba berlatih berjalan lagi dengan pelan. Kakiku sangat kaku dan nyeri saat ku pakai berjalan. Aku sering mencoba berjalan sendiri di kamarku tanpa pengawasan siapapun, karena aku ingin sekali cepat kabur dari sini dan menyembunyikan diri lagi. Egois memang, tapi masa bodoh semua itu, yang penting aku tak bisa lagi di temukan mereka.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, aku kaget dan langsung panik. Saat pintu terbuka, aku pun terjatuh karena mencoba berlari ke ranjang tidurku.

"Astaga, Sohee! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kakimu masih belum sembuh benar, kau harus hati-hati"

Aku merasa kikuk sekaligus gugup. Bibirku bergetar saat mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Baiklah, Sohee, kalau begitu katakan padaku sekarang apa maumu sebenarnya? Kau diam - diam berlatih berjalan tanpa pengawasan dan lihat yang terjadi padamu.

Kau juga terus saja mengacuhkanku. Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?"

Deg!

Jantungku berdetak kencang, apa yang harus kujawab? Aku sadar tak bisa terus lari dari kenyataan. Aku ini bukan lagi anak remaja.

"Umm..a.anu, i..itu," aku menunduk dan menggigit bagian bawah bibirku, merasa cemas.

"Baiklah, duduklah disini dulu, aku akan menutup pintu, akan kukunci dan kupastikan tak akan ada yang menguping pembicaraan kita. Aku juga tahu kau merasa ketakutan kan dengan kejadian yang menimpamu," Han Kyung tersenyum lembut padaku, seperti dulu, ah, ini yang aku suka darinya, dan itu juga yang ku rindukan. Senyum tulus dan penuh kehangatan.

Aku mulai merindukannya lagi.

Aku sesaat merasa aman dengan senyumannya itu, tapi saat ia sudah duduk di hadapanku dengan ekspresi serius, aku mulai takut lagi. Aku meremas tanganku sendiri dan mulai berkeringat saat mengingat kejadian hampir sebulan yang lalu.

"Sohee? Ada apa? Kau berkeringat sekarang, tenanglah, ada aku disini, ceritakan dengan pelan, hem?" aku megangguk agak ragu, namun ketika tangan hangatnya menggenggam tanganku, perlahan rasa takut itu memudar.

"A..ak..aku..dia.."

"Iya?"

"Dia s..su..sudah memperkosaku dan..ingin menjualku kepada teman germonya" aku mulai bergetar lagi.

"Apa?!! Siapa dia? Siapa yang sudah memperkosamu dan ingin menjualmu? Katakan padaku Sohee!" dia terkejut bercampur marah.

"D..ddia, dia Oh Chang Min," lalu air mataku mengalir dengan deras lagi.

Aku melirik ke arah Han Kyung oppa, dia terlihat syok dan memijit kepalanya sendiri. Dia terlihat sekali menahan amarahnya sekarang. Aku mendengar dia bergumam menyebutkan nama 'si brengsek' itu sambil menggertakkan giginya.

"Oppa? Kau tidak boleh membahayakan dirimu sendiri, aku tahu kau sedang marah sekarang," ujarku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Oppa, aku memang sangatningin membalaskan rasa sakitku pada si Oh itu, tapi tak ada gunanya. Dia terlalu mengerikan karena si Oh itu tak pernah punya rasa belas kasih. Dan dia itu iblis bukan manusia."

"Sohee, tapi kalau kita diam saja, dia tak akan pernah bisa berhenti. Dan dia bisa semakin gila, kau pasti tahu itu kan!" Han Kyung mulai frustasi.

Aku hanya menunduk, bagaimana ini bisa menjadi sangat rumit. Ini pasti salahku, aku tak mau mereka saling bertengkar, bukankah mereka teman.

"Jangan bilang kau menyesal sudah bercerita padaku Sohee!" dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Tenanglah, aku tak akan gegabah mengambil keputusan, karena aku punya banyak teman yang mungkin bisa kita pintai tolong. Ah, aku akan menelpon Yunho hyung dulu, kau kenal dia kan? Dia pasti akan mau menolong kita," Han Kyung menepuk pundakku untuk menenangkanku.

\- Sohee POV end -

\- Yoonho POV -

"Iya, aku mengerti..nanti kuhubungi lagi..kasus ini kebetulan sedang kuselidiki juga. Aku masih mendapatkan sedikit petunjuk dari orang suruhanku. Tenanglah, kau jaga saja Sohee, titip salam dariku, Jaejoong, dan Jinki ya."

Haaah, aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Apa yang harus kulakukan terhadap Changmin? Dia sudah berani berbuat sejauh ini, bukti masih kurang dan beberapa korban terlalu takut untuk melapor atau menjadi saksi.

Aku menoleh ke arah Jaejoong, istriku, yang saat ini duduk di kursi seberang meja sedang bersama Jinki, putraku yang berusia 2 tahun. Aku memperhatikan bagaimana ia menyuapi Jinki, sungguh sabar dan telaten.

Aku selalu merasa tenang dan nyaman saat melihat mereka berdua. Dan semua masalahku seperti lenyap meski hanya sesaat, tapi yang paling membuatku senang adalah aku selalu bisa mengandalkan istriku untuk meminta solusi dari semua masalah yang ku alami.

"Apa yang dikatakan Hankyung oppa? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk? Kau terlihat sangat..lelah sekarang," Jaejoong berbicara dengan menatap sekilas ke arahku, tapi ia selalu tahu apa yang kupikirkan, aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri.

"Yak, Yunho oppa, kenapa kau malah meringis seperti itu? Kau sedang mengejekku?" ia memerucutkan bibirnya, kesal rupanya.

"Aku tak apa Jae-ah, Hankyung cuma meminta bantuanku untuk menyelidiki kasus Sohee," aku mencoba tersenyum menenangkan.

Tapi jelas aku sendiri cemas, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang bisa di lakukan oleh Changmin, dia itu selalu licin dan licik.

"Sohee? Maksudmu Sohee teman sekelasku waktu SMA dulu? Seseorang yang disukai Hankyung oppa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Hmmm" aku mengangguk singkat.

"Oh, ada apa memang? Setahuku, dulu Sohee pergi ke Beijing setelah dia lulus SMA, dan menetap disana beberapa tahun. Dan sebulan yang lalu kudengar dia kembali ke Korea karena ibunya meninggal," terang Jaejoong.

"Dan di Korea dia bertemu dengan Changmin," aku menghela nafas lagi.

Ku lihat Jaejoong terkejut, kemudian tangannya bergetar.

"D..dia bertemu siapa?" Jaejoong terbata, raut wajahnya berubah gugup bercampur panik. "Aku harap Changmin tidak melakukan hal yang buruk pada Sohee."

"Kuharap juga begitu, tapi sepertinya harapanmu tak ada gunanya Jae-ah," ucapku pelan.

"A..apa yang sudah terjadi, eoh? Cepat katakan padaku oppa!"

"Changmin menculik Sohee sewaktu dia akan pergi bekerja dan dia.."

"Tidak, jangan lanjutkan, sudah cukup," Jaejoong terlihat terpukul dan membawa Jinki ke kamar.

Aku menyesal menceritakan soal ini. Aku tahu betul Jaejoong sangat membenci Changmin karena Jaejoong pernah hampir di celakai juga. Untung saja waktu itu dia bertemu denganku saat ia akan di tangkap teman se geng Changmin di gang dekat tempat Jaejoong bekerja paruh waktu.

Aku tak tahu seperti apa persisnya Changmin ingin mencelaki Jaejoong. Karena aku berbeda sekolah dengan Jaejoong saat itu. Aku yakin Changmin sering melakukan hal yang jahat semenjak dia masih sekolah, atau jangan - jangan dia memiliki kelainan jiwa. Entahlah, aku sebaiknya keluar sekarang menemui Hankyung.

Aku bangkit dan menyusul Jaejoong ke kamar, mengintip sedikit lalu masuk kedalam.

"Jae - ah aku akan menemui Hankyung, kau tak apa kutinggal berdua bersama Minki?" tanyaku. Kulihat ia mencoba menidurkan Jinki kecil.

"Hemm, tak apa oppa, dan berjanjilah kau harus berhati - hati."

"Baiklah, aku akan selalu mengingat pesanmu."

Aku tersenyum, lalu mencium kening Jaejoong sebelum pergi, tak lupa aku membawa buku catatan kecil milikku.

\- Yunho POV end -

\- Jaejoong POV -

Setelah menidurkan Jinki, perlahan aku bangkit dan pergi menuju ruang kerja suamiku. Diantara buku - buku yang ku tata rapi, terselip sebuah buku harian milikku. Ku ambil dan kubuka ulang lembarannya. Aku tersenyum membaca semua tulisan yang kutulis sendiri. Dan meluncur jatuh sebuah foto usang. Ku pungut dan kupandangi lama foto itu. Foto itu adalah foto terakhir kami berempat sebelum Sohee pergi ke Beijing. Dan di sudut foto itu pula sosok Changmin tertangkap kamera sedang memandangi kami berempat. Sedikit jauh memang, namun masih cukup jelas terlihat.

Tak pelak, aku syok saat mendengar nama Changmin disebut. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan apa yang pernah dia coba lakukan padaku dulu. Dia sangat tergila - gila pada Sohee, hingga tak seorangpun boleh menyentuhnya. Tapi aku tahu betul siapa yang ada di hati Sohee, dia senior kami waktu itu, Hankyung sunbae.

Hankyung sunbae adalah cerminan remaja idola waktu itu. Pintar, tampan, sopan dan yang paling penting dia kaya. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona dari seorang chaebol, aku sendiri juga termasuk sederetan fangirl dari Hankyung sunbae.

Hanya satu orang yang tak pernah melirik Hankyung sunbae saat itu. Ya, dia Sohee. Sejak dari kelas satu, aku tak dekat dengan Sohee, hanya sekedar teman satu kelas saja. Dia memang cantik, pendiam, ramah terhadap semua, namun memilih untuk tak bergaul atau dekat dengan siapapun. Kepandaiannya biasa saja, tidak begitu menonjol, di antara semua siswa sekolahku, dia bukanlah siswa populer.

Aku terkikik geli mengingat masa sekolahku. Dan aku ingat betul kapan pertama kali Hankyung sunbae jatuh cinta pada Sohee. Saat itu Hankyung sunbae adalah murid pindahan dari Beijing. Karena dia terlambat datang ke sekolah, dia pun tak bisa bertanya pada satu siswa pun dimana letak ruang guru.

Kebetulan kelasku ada jam kosong, jadi aku bermaksud ke perpustakaan, dan tak kusangka Sohee menawarkan diri menemaniku karena dia bosan di kelas. Aku setuju dan sangat senang karena nantinya aku tidak akan sendirian di perpustakaan.

Kami tengah bercanda di sepanjang lorong sekolah sambil tertawa kecil, saking asyiknya kami tak memperhatikan jalan, dan Sohee menabrak seseorang, dia Hankyung sunbae, yang tengah kebingungan.

Sohee terjatuh, aku kaget segera membantu Sohee berdiri. Sementara kulirik Hankyung sunbae tengah melongo terpesona pada Sohee.

"Hankyung oppa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Aku pun sempat kaget, bukan karena aku sudah mengenal Hankyung sunbae sebelumnya, tapi karena, yah, dia kan selama ini ada di Beijing dan aku tak mengira dia akan ke Korea, sebab Hankyung sunbae ini teman dari, ehem, kekasihku Yunho oppa yang katanya tak pernah suka jika harus masuk ke sekolah biasa.

"Kau jadi siswa baru disini? Kenapa kau tak bercerita padaku? Apa Yunho oppa sudah tahu kau ada di Korea?"

"Ya ya ya, kau harus bertanya satu - satu, kalau kau bertanya seperti itu bagaimana ku akan manjawabnya, tck," Hankyung mendengus padaku, namun matanya tak pernah lepas dari Sohee yang terlihat canggung berada di antara kami berdua.

Aku menyenggol Sohee memberinya isyarat tanya lewat mataku. Dia menggeleng, aku tahu dia gugup.

Aku beralih menatap ke arah Hankyung sunbae, dia masih terus mengacuhkanku, aku jadi kesal.

"Oy, Hankyung oppa! Kau masih disana? Halo??" tanganku melambai di wajahnya, dia kaget dan berkedip lucu, sambil menatap kami bergantian lalu tersenyum malu.

Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Eh, ehem, baiklah Jae - ah aku sebaiknya pergi dulu ya, aku harus, ehem, pergi ke bagian administrasi dulu. Dan, umm, sampai jumpa," Hankyung berkedip ke arahku, lalu tersenyum sambil melambai, kali ini pada Sohee.

Aku melongo.

"Tunggu!" Sohee berseru, Hankyung sunbae menoleh lagi dengan tampang innocentnya, sementara aku menatap Sohee dengan penuh tanya.

"Maaf, tapi kalau kau ingin ke ruang administrasi, bukan kesana arahnya, tapi sebaliknya."

'Hah? Oh iya,' batinku seraya menepuk dahiku, aku lupa memberitahu sunbae.

Dan jangan tanya bagaimana ekspresi wajah Hankyung sunbae. Dia malu luar biasa tentu saja. Dengan pipi memerah, ia terpaksa berbalik ke arah kami dan berjalan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Sementara aku tertawa terbahak - bahak yang sengaja tak ku tahan. Tahu rasa kau Hankyung sunbae, salah sendiri kau mengacuhkanku, aishh.

Ku acungkan jempol ke arah Sohee, yang malah terlihat bingung.

Itulah awal mula Hankyung sunbae jatuh cinta pada Sohee. Momen yang sangat manis, namun hari itu juga menjadi momen yang buruk bagi kami, ah bukan, tapi bagi Sohee.

Kami berdua melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju perpustakaan. Sesampai disana aku melihat Sohee mendapat panggilan telepon, dan kuperhatikan wajahnya berubah pucat saat melihat nama si penelpon.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Tak apa, umm, Jae ssi, aku permisi menerima telepon dulu ya?"

"Silahkan, tapi nanti kau kembali kemari ya, aku menunggumu."

Sohee mengangguk dan bergegas keluar lagi.

Merasa aneh dan curiga, aku mencoba mengikutinya diam - diam. Karena aku sangat penasaran, apa sebenarnya yang membuat dirinya sering menghilang seperti saat ini? Dia sering membolos dari kelas saat jam kosong atau saat istirahat dia tidak akan terlihat dimanapun. Aku mulanya tak pernah peduli, tapi kali ini rasa penasaranku memuncak.

Sohee terus berjalan melewati toilet, kantin lalu lapangan basket dan akhirnya dia berhenti di taman belakang sekolah. Aku heran, kukira bukannya tadi dia bilang mau menerim panggilan telepon, tapi tak kulihat dia menjawab panggilannya. Dan sekarang dia berdiri sendirian dengan wajah ketakutan dan pucat. Ia meremas tangannya gelisah.

Aku memilih bersembunyi tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, supaya aku tetap bisa melihat dan mendengar apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Seseorang dari kejauhan datang. Dia murid di sekolah ini juga dan yang lebih membuatku kaget adalah murid itu adalah Oh Changmin!

Aku mulai bertanya - tanya, apa yang terjadi, apa hubungan mereka, dan apa yang membuat Sohee selalu ketakutan seperti itu.

Changmin, dia seorang badboy sekolah. Dia kaya, tapi sangat jahat dan licik, aku tak pernah menyukainya.

"Hai, baby! Kau datang, kau sudah menungguku lama disini, hemm?"

'Apa? Baby? Tunggu - tunggu, ini sangat tak masuk akal', aku syok.

"Changmin ssi, berhentilah menggangguku saat di sekolah! Aku tak suka dengan kelakuanmu. Bisakah kau menunggu saat kita sudah pulang sekolah?" Sohee mencoba protes pada Changmin.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa melakukannya. Karena aku membutuhkanmu sekarang, kau ingat kan, kau sendiri yang memilih menjadi pelayanku, jadi karena aku majikanmu, sesukaku memanggilmu," Changmin terkekeh.

"Aku bukan pelayanmu! Sudah kubilang aku bukan budakmu! Kalau kau masih tak paham juga, maka aku akan lapor polisi!" wajah Sohee memerah karena sangat marah.

"Silahkan, dan kau akan lihat siapa yang akan menolongmu, tidak akan ada!" bisiknya seduktif, namun masih cukup terdengar olehku

Hal terakhir yang tak ingin kulihat saat ini yakni seringai Changmin, ia menoleh tepat kearahku, tapi kemudian berbalik lagi pada Sohee. Aku terkesiap sesaat aku yakin mata kami bertemu. Oh, God, dia pasti tau aku menguping. Dan bodohnya aku malah tak segera pergi dari sana. Aku terlalu merasa takut, entah kenapa jantungku ikut berdebar kencang dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahiku.

"Sohee, Sohee, Sohee, kalau kau ingin protes, seharusnya kau marah pada ayahmu. Kenapa dia bisa berhutang begitu banyak pada ayahku, heh," Changmin mencibir, aku membelalakkan mataku.

'Hah?!! Apa itu benar?! Tapi Sohee memang tak pernah menceritakan hal tentang keluarganya sejak dulu. Aku tak menyangka ayah Sohee setega itu.' batinku.

"Jangan kau berpikir ayahmu berhutang karena kau ataupun ibumu. Ayahmu itu pria brengsek dan tak tahu di untung, dia hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Menghabis kan uang pinjaman hanya untuk mabuk, berjudi dan bercinta, hah!" Changmin terkekeh mencoba memprovokasi Sohee yang sekarang terlihat bergetar dan tangannya mengepal hingga memutih karena menahan emosinya.

"Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Semua yang kau katakan itu bohong!" balas Sohee dengan suara bergetar.

"Itu terserah kau. Aku sudah memberi bukti padamu. Dan seperti yang ku bilang kemarin, sebaiknya kau terima saja tawaranku untuk menjadi kekasihku. Dengan begitu ayahmu tak perlu melunasi hutangnya. Malah aku akan memberi kalian semua hadiah apa saja yang kalian mau. Bukankah sangat mudah? Kau mempersulit keadaanmu sendiri, kau tahu," tawar Changmin santai.

"Kalau kau tetap tak mau, itu terserah padamu. Kalian tanggung sendiri akibatnya jika ayahmu tak segera membayar hutangnya. Aku tak tahu apa yang bisa ayahku lakukan terhadap ayahmu. Selama ini aku masih ikut andil dalam upaya mencegah ayahku melakukan hal yang buruk pada kalian. Kau sudah lihat sendiri yang terjadi pada ibumu kan? Berharaplah bukan kau berikutnya."

Kulihat Sohee menggigit bibirnya dan semakin terguncang. Dia mulai menitikkan airmatanya dalam diam. Sementara Changmin berlalu dari tempat itu dengan santai sambil bersiul.

Di hari setelah aku mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka, Sohee menjadi sangat pendiam dan murung setiap hari lebih dari biasanya. Dia mulai tak memperhatikan pelajaran di kelas, bahkan nilai ujiannya menurun. Aku setiap hari sudah memberanikan diri mencoba membujuknya untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Tapi dia selalu menghindar dan tak mau di dekati oleh siapapun. Setiap pagi saat datang sekolah selalu datang dengan mata sembab dan wajah yang terlihat lelah, badannya pun mulai bertambah kurus. Terkadang kulihat bekas memar di pundak dan pergelangan tangannya. Tapi dia selalu menjawab kalau dia hanya sedang terjatuh atau cedera saat bekerja. Tentu saja aku tak percaya.

Namun disaat itu juga, aku terlalu pengecut untuk sekedar memberitahu masalah ini pada guru wali kelasku atau orang tuaku. Karena aku sendiri selalu mendapat teror tak menyenangkan setiap hari semenjak Changmin 'memergokkiku' menguping mereka.

Dan puncak dari semua teror itu aku dihadang segerombolan anak buah dari Oh Changmin saat aku pulang bekerja paruh waktu. Dan sialnya saat itu aku lembur hingga larut karena akhir pekan.

Mereka menghadangku di gang sempit saat aku pulang bekerja paruh waktu. Mereka semua berbadan besar dan tinggi.

Awalnya, mereka hanya sekedar mengancamku untuk tutup mulut soal rahasia Changmin. Namun salah satu dari mereka rupanya tengah mabuk dan seperti menatapku penuh nafsu. Inilah yang membuatku merasa takut sekaligus benci jika memiliki masalah dengan anggota gengster.

Aku beruntung saat itu tiba - tiba Yunho oppa mencariku dan menemukanku tengah di kerubungi para berandal brengsek itu. Setelah itu oppa mengantarku pulang dan pergi setiap hari, selalu mengawasiku setiap saat. Hingga dia selalu meminta bantuan Hankyung sunbae untuk ikut menjagaku saat di sekolah, yang selalu ditanggapidengan ekspresi malas tiap kali Yunho oppa menelepon Hankyung sunbae.

Aku selalu penasaran kenapa Hankyung sunbae mau saja di 'perbudak' oleh Yunho oppa. Maka kadang aku akan menggoda Hankyung sunbae saat aku bersama Sohee. Dan aku baru tahu maksud tersembunyi dibalik itu semua, ternyata Hankyung sunbae memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menjadi dekat dengan Sohee. Yang sayangnya ia tak pernah mendapat tanggapan dari Sohee sendiri. Aku pun tak pernah tahu alasannya.

Ingatan ini begitu menyenangkan namun juga menyakitkan, karena setelah Hankyung sunbae lulus terlebih dahulu dan kembali ke Beijing, Sohee makin menyendiri dan tak ingin di dekati siapapun, bahkan aku juga.

Saat kelulusan kami, Sohee juga pergi ke Beijing karena orangtuanya bercerai, membuat ia dan ibunya terpaksa harus tinggal bersama neneknya di Cina.

Sekarang aku jadi merindukan Sohee,

'Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Apa kau baik - baik saja? Ada apa denganmu kali ini? Si iblis itu pasti membuatmu sangat menderita. Aku berharap kau tak apa - apa.

Kuselipkan foto itu kedalam buku harianku lagi. Dan kusimpan dengan rapi diantara deretan buku milik suamiku.

\- Jaejoong POV End -

~ Seoul, 2009 ~

\- Lumin -

Apa yang ada di pikiran Minseok sebenarnya? Dia membawa pulang orang asing ke rumahnya, tanpa seijin kakaknya pula. Bagaimana jika kakaknya tahu. Minseok tengah berpikir apa sebaiknya dia menelpon kakaknya atau tidak. Namun yang terjadi malah hanya berbaring sendirian di kamarnya sambil menatap kosong langit - langit kamarnya. Merasa penat.

"Kenapa aku malah membawanya kesini? Seharusnya aku tadi menanyakan alamat rumahnya dan mengantarnya pulang. Bodoh. Bodoh kau Minseok," ucapnya pada sambil memukul dahinya sendiri.

"Kalau kau memukuli dahimu sendiri seperti itu, kau bisa benar - benar jadi bodoh," sahut Luhan yang tiba - tiba sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

Minseok terlonjak kaget hingga terduduk di ranjangnya. Melotot ngeri ke arah Luhan.

"Yaak!! Beraninya kau ke kamar seorang gadis! Kau tak sopan tahu, kau kan orang asing!" Minseok histeris.

"Hei, kau yang membawaku kemari. Apa kau lupa? Kau yang menyeretku untuk mengikutimu, tck!" Luhan mendengus.

Minseok berkedip lucu sambil mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Dia merona malu, merasa bodoh karena tak pernah berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak.

"Kau benar juga," Minseok menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Dia salah tingkah.

"Baiklah," ia menghela nafas pasrah," Karena kau sudah disini sebaiknya kita obati dahulu lukamu, lalu kita putuskan apa yang mesti kita lakukan."

Luhan masih menatap intens ke mata Minseok yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Dia merasa benar - benar menyukai gadis dihadapannya ini, lalu tersenyum.

"Oi! Kau masih di sana?" Minseok melambaikan tangannya ke wajah Luhan, membuat Luhan gantian merona malu.

"Eh..eoh..ehem, iya aku masih disini. Baiklah kalau begitu kita turun kebawah sekarang. Lebih cepat lebih baik," Luhan menghela nafas lega dan Minseok mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu mandilah, aku akan menyiapkan pakaian ganti untukmu dan juga obatmu. Tenanglah, aku tak mungkin menggigitmu," Minseok mengedipkan matanya dan menyeringai.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya, terkejut dengan kedipan Minseok, sedangkan jantungnya sendiri makin berdegup kencang tak menentu. Minseok sepertinya membangunkan naga, eh, rusa tidur.

"Haah, sepertinya aku harus mendinginkan diri," gumam Luhan.

"Hei! Aku belum tahu siapa namamu!" teriak Luhan.

"Minseok!" balas Minseok dari kamar lain.

"Ah, jadi namanya Minseok ya, nama yang sangat manis," lalu Luhan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Sementara Minseok menyiapkan pakaian, perlengkapan p3k nya dan makanan ringan untuk mengisi perut mereka, dia diam - diam berharap kakaknya pulang sedikit terlambat dan Luhan cepat pergi dari sini. Entah kenapa Minseok tak ingin ada seorang pun tahu ia membawa pulang Luhan.

15 menit kemudian Luhan dan Minseok sudah duduk berhadapan di ruang televisi. Suasana canggung dan sunyi terasa sekali. Hanya pergerakan Minseok yang membuat makin lama membuat otak Luhan sedikit terganggu.

Bagaimana tidak, pertama, Minseok tak hanya mengoleskan salep ke dahinya yang terluka, tapi juga meniupnya. Jelas ini bukanlah pertanda baik untuk Luhan. Karena dengan begitu, dia semakin mencium aroma yang menguar dari leher Minseok saat berhadapan langsung sedekat itu dengan Minseok dan Luhan tak terbiasa. Kedua, setiap sentuhan yang Minseok berikan, menimbulkan sensasi tak nyaman di perutnya, yang membuat ia mual terus menerus, bahkan keringat dingin pun juga mengalir di dahinya. Padahal di semua ruangan dirumah itu memiliki jendela yang terbuka lebar. Ketiga, kesunyian yang terjadi di antara mereka membuat Luhan makin sulit mengontrol emosi sekaligus nafsunya, karena saat ia melontarkan lelucon konyol, itu malah membuat Minseok semakin bingung dan memunculkan ekspresi yng membuat Luhan gemas seketika.

Minseok sebenarnya sadar dengan yang dirasakan Luhan, karena ia pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Namun entah mengapa, ia ingin sekali menggoda Luhan terus menerus, padahal belum sehari mereka saling mengenal. Tapi yang dirasakan Minseok ialah, ia seperti telah mengenal Luhan jauh sebelumnya. Dan menurut Minseok, Luhan terlihat bodoh sekaligus menggemaskan jika berekspresi seperti sekarang ini. Tak di pungkiri setiap ia menggoda Luhan, jantungnya pun berdegup kencang.

Minseok tengah membebat perban di sekitar punggung Luhan yang kini duduk membelakangi Minseok. Sedikit senggolan dari tangan Minseok yang menyentuh bagian punggung atau dadanya, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Untuk mengalihkannya Luhan menatap ke sekeliling ruangan. Minseok memperhatikan mata Luhan menelusuri tiap sudut rumahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan?" tanya Minseok.

"Eum, ah, tidak ada. Sepertinya keluarga kalian sangat harmonis. Kulihat di foto - foto itu kalian selalu tertawa. Ayah dan ibumu juga sangat tampan dan manis. Tapi kenapa wajahmu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan mereka?"

Luhan bertanya pada Minseok sambil memungut sebuah pigura kecil. Disitu terdapat foto semua keluarga tengah merayakan pesta ulang tahun anak kecil yang tampak seperti Minseok, namun sedikit chubby.

'Lucu sekali' batin Luhan seraya tersenyum.

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, Luhan menoleh kepada Minseok yang tengah memandang Luhan dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan. Luhan merasa heran, 'Ada apa dengan Minseok, apa tadi dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu hal yang salah?'

"Hei! Minseok! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau kenapa?" Luhan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Minseok. Kemudian di sadari Luhan jika Minseok meneteskan air matanya.

"Ya..yah.yah Minseok kau tiba - tiba menangis, ada apa sebenarnya? Aku minta maaf jika aku salah berbicara. Tapi diamlah tolong," Luhan gelagapan melihat Minseok menangis makin kencang.

Minseok mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Kau..kau juga menyadari jika aku tak mirip dengan ayah dan ibuku ya?" Minseok menunduk sedih.

"Eeh..bukan begitu, mungkin mataku salah, mungkin juga karena kau masih kecil jadi wajahmu masih belum terlalu mirip mereka."

Luhan merasa tak enak hati karena membuat Minseok menangis. Kemudian Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa Luhan. Lagipula bukan hanya kau seorang yang mengatakan hal itu. Bahkan dulu saat masih sekolah dasar aku sering di ejek teman - temanku karena hal ini. Sekarang sudah terbiasa, hanya saja, aku berharap semua ini hanya kebohongan belaka." Minseok berbicara sambil membereskan sampah sisa setelah mengobati Luhan. Dan Luhan tahu Minseok masih merasa sedih.

"Kau sebaiknya makan saja dulu, dan pulanglah. Kau bisa berjalan sendiri dan kau sudah ku obati, jadi kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri," Minseok berlalu menuju dapur.

Luhan merasa bersalah dengan yang di ucapkannya barusan. Bingung harus bagaimana, dia lalu memakai pakaiannya lagi dan mengambil tas bawaannya. Dia periksa ulang isinya. Setelah di rasa lengkap, ia duduk di ruang tamu menunggu Minseok selesai di dapur dan berniat untuk pamit akan pergi dari sana. Sembari menunggu matanya langsung tertuju pada foto seorang bayi memakai selimit warna pink. Foto itu adalah foto bayi Minseok. Ia mengambil foto itu untuk melihat lebih jelas. Di foto, terlihat sang bayi menggenggam sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk dua buah lingkaran yang menyatu. Kemudian Luhan segera merogoh saku celananya dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang persis sama. Luhan melotot ngeri, begitupun, Minseok!

"Luhan, kau juga punya kalung seperti itu?" tanya Minseok dengan suara bergetar.

Luhan menoleh pada Minseok di belakangnya, mengangguk pelan.

"Itu tidak mungkin!"

Luhan dan Minseok berjengit kaget saat sebuah suara terdengar dari ambang pintu. Seseorang berdiri disana dengan pandangan mata yang sulit di artikan.

\- Sehun -

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat ke 'rumah' ibunya. Tak lupa dia membawa bunga lili putih kesukaan ibunya.

"Eomma, apa kabarmu? Aku sangat merindukanmu eomma," Sehun mengusap foto ibunya, dan meletakkan bunga lili itu di samping pigura.

Seorang anak kecil tiba - tiba berlarian kesana kemari. Sehun terkejut dan menoleh ke arah anak kecil itu. Ia tersenyum dan menyapa anak kecil itu.

"Hai adik manis, dengan siapa kau kemari? Kau tak boleh berlarian di tempat ini, berbahaya, hemm. Pergilah, nanti eomma mu akan sedih mencarimu kemana - mana. Oke?" anak kecil itu memandang heran pada Sehun, tapi kemudian mengangguk.

Di perhatikannya anak kecil itu berlarian ke sepanjang lorong. Mencoba mencari ibunya. Anak kecil itu memanggil nama ibunya berulang kali, namun tak kunjung ada yang datang. Hingga anak kecil itu berhenti berlarian dan berjongkok di sudut lorong, menangis.

Sehun merasa deja vu dengan kejadian ini. Seperti dia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, tapi kapan? Di enyahkannya pikiran itu. Dia pun bergegas kembali ke mobilnya.

Sesampai disana pun ia masih tetap tak bisa menghilangkan pikiran itu. Seperti sesuatu yang besar sedang mengganjal di pikirannya. Anak kecil yang menangis tadi muncul lagi, kali ini dia sudah di temani ibunya. Anak kecil itu juga terlihat senang. Ditangannya memegang lolipop dan tangan lain memegang bola mainan, dengan tenang ia menunggu di belakang mobil ibunya. Saking asyiknya anak kecil itu menikmati lolipopnya, bola mainan itu terjatuh dan menggelinding tepat ke arah seberang, ke arah Sehun. Sehun memungut bola itu, dan dilihatnya anak kecil di seberang parkir tadi berniat ke tempat Sehun untuk meminta bolanya kembali.

Tak disangka dari arah lain, sebuah mobil berusaha keluar dari tempat parkir itu. Karena berjalan mundur, sopir mobil itu tak mungkin bisa melihat ada anak kecil sedang berjalan di belakang mobilnya. Sehun yang melihat itu, dengan sigap mendekati dan membopong minggir anak kecil itu. Untung saja tak terjadi apa - apa. Ibu anak kecil itu terkejut, lalu menggendong anaknya dan mengucapkan terima kasih sekaligus meminta maaf karena keteledorannya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum mengangguk, masih merasa deja vu dengan kejadian ini. Dia lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan membuka laci dasbor mobilnya. Ia mengobrak abrik isinya dan menemukan sesuatu.

Sebuah foto lama, foto ibunya menggendong seorang bayi. Dulu ia tak pernah memperhatikan bagaimana rupa bayi itu. Tapi setelah di perhatikan lagi, bayi itu tak nampak seperti dirinya, malah tampak sangat cantik dan manis sekali, seperti bayi perempuan. Diingatnya lagi, ia memang tak pernah melihat fotonya sendiri saat masih bayi. Semua tak ada yang seperti ini, yang ia pegang sekarang. Itu pun dulu dia tak sengaja menemukannya saat diam - diam menyelinap ke kamar ayahnya untuk melihat berkas rahasia milik ayahnya. Sehun melihat foto itu ada diantara tumpukan file ayahnya, otomatis ia ambil dan ia sembunyikan. Setahu Sehun yang ada dirumahnya hanya foto dirinya saat berusia 5 tahun sampai sekarang. Jadi ia tak tahu seperti apa rupanya sewaktu ia bayi.

Dan kali ini ia benar - benar merasa penasaran seperti apa masa lalunya. Kenapa ia tak pernah bisa mengingat masa kecilnya dulu. Apa dia pernah mengalami sesuatu saat masih kecil?

Deg! Ia ingat sesuatu, dengan cepat ia kendarai mobilnya untuk pulang kerumah. Tak sampai 15 menit dia tiba di rumahnya dan langsung berlari menuju ke ruang rahasia di dalam kamarnya. Sebuah box biru di ambilnya dari sudut ruangan itu.

Dia mengeluarkan semua isinya mencari - cari sesuatu hingga akhirnya matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah amplop coklat.

Dia ingat ibunya pernah memberikan amplop ini padanya satu minggu sebelum ibunya meninggal, usianya baru 7 tahun. Dulu ia tak pernah memperhatikan apa pun selain ibunya sampai ia sendiri melupakan wasiat dari ibunya ini.

Dibukanya amplop itu, terasa amat tebal isinya, ternyata surat untuk dirinya yang sangat panjang.

Perlahan di bacanya surat itu. Sehun bergetar, mencengkram sisi dari surat itu, mendekapnya kedalam dada dan mulai menangis.

Setelah agak tenang, perlahan di keluarkannya isi surat lainnya. Surat terakhir yang rupanya berisi sebuah lembaran kertas yang dirobek dari sebuah buku catatan, sebuah potongan berita lama di koran, dan sebuah foto bayi. Bayi perempuan dengan selimut berwarna pink dan di tangannya menggenggam sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk dua bulatan yang tertaut. Di belakang foto itu tertulis, 'Beijing, 26 Maret 1990'.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya dan mulai menyadari sesuatu.

T B C =

A/n :

Wah wah wah...akhirnya chap ini kelar juga, author beneran minta maaf banget karena telat banget apdetnya, dan yang pasti lama. Mohon maaf banget, karena author ini sibuk luar biasa, jadi butuh waktu yang benar - benar free buat ngetik fanfic yang terbengkalai lama.

Mungkin ada yang ngeh kenapa ceritanya jadi rada berubah? Ini author memang sengaja ubah pair utamanya, karena ini fanfic sebenarnya request dr temen author, karena skandal Luhan ngedate beberapa waktu lalu, dia ga mau lagi bikin/baca pair xiuhan. Jadi mohon maaf sekali lagi, pair utamanya author ganti.

Untuk @snowhitexo ini aku udah apdetin fanficnya. Moga aja kamu suka ya sama chap ini.

Tapi tenang, author tetep bakal nulis fanfic dengan pair xiuhan, karena masih banyak yang nyari fanfic xiuhan. Author juga mau ada niat bikin pair xiu sama yang lain, tapi ga sekarang. Nunggu waktu luang yang pas aja.

Oh iya buat yang Two Moons di tunggu aja ya, masih mau author apdet kok. Tapi ngetiknya nyicil, hehe.

Makasih yang udah tetep setia nungguin fanficnya author, yang udah kasih support setiap hari sama yang udah kasih author inspirasi hingga jadi cerita ini. Terima kasih juga buat para reader yang udah mau voment, itu berarti banget biat author. Meskipun ada yang ga di bales, maaf bukannya sombong, tapi memang waktunya terbatas. Jadi sekali lagi terima kasih dan maaf karena lama apdetnya ya.

Saranghae all *

/ bow


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

\- Reveal -

Preview :

"Luhan, kau juga punya kalung seperti itu?" Minseok.

Luhan berbalik menghadap ke Xiumin, ia mengangguk.

"Itu tak mungkin!"

Xiumin dan Luhan sama - sama terlonjak kaget dan seseorang telah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Xiumin, menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang baru dilihat dan di dengarnya.

\- Sehun -

Dia memacu mobilnya melewati jalanan sepi. Dalam benaknya hanya terpikirkan satu orang, mendiang ibunya. Ia pergi mengunjungi 'rumah' ibunya sekali lagi. Sesampainya disana, ia baru menyadari ada sesuatu. Di dekat foto ibunya terdapat kalung yang sama seperti yang ada di foto bayi itu. Dan itu berarti, dia memang bukan anak kandung dari kedua orang tuanya yang sekarang.

Sehun berjalan gontai kembali menuju mobilnya. Ia masih memikirkan surat dari ibunya tadi. Di surat itu, ibunya menceritakan segalanya tentang masa kecil dirinya.

Flashback

Sohee tengah berjalan - jalan di area pusat perbelanjaan. Sebenarnya Sohee tengah menghibur diri dari rasa sedihnya. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun putrinya yang ke 5. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, ia tak bisa merayakan momen berharga ini bersama putri kandungnya.

Ia hanya duduk melamun sendirian di bangku istirahat yang ada di mall itu. Dan disana berdiri seorang anak kecil laki - laki menatap penuh ingin tahu pada Sohee. Tatapan mata yang lucu dan menggemaskan menarik perhatian Sohee. Tanpa sadar Sohee tersenyum dan melambai, yang di balas tatapan bingung dari anak kecil itu.

Anak kecil itu tanpa ragu mendekat ke arah Sohee. Sohee seketika langsung jatuh cinta pada anak kecil itu. Seperti melihat putrinya sendiri, ia memeluk anak kecil itu.

"Adik kecil, kenapa kau sendirian di sini? Kemana eommamu?" tanya Sohee.

Anak itu mengedipkan matanya lucu, "Aku tidak tahu, tadi eomma bilang sedang membeli baju untukku di sana. Tapi lama sekali tak kembali."

Sohee merasa simpati, "O iya, namamu siapa? Bagaimana jika adik kecil menunggu di sini saja sama ahjumma. Berbahaya kalau main sendirian disini,"

"Namaku Sehun, baiklah ahjumma," Sehun menunduk memainkan mobil mainannya, sedangkan Sohee tersenyum.

Mereka berdua asyik bercanda dan bermain, tanpa terasa waktu sudah hampir senja, tapi orang tua Sehun tak kunjung datang untuk mencari anaknya atau sekedar terdengar pengumuman kehilangan seorang anak kecil atau apa. Sohee terus melirik arlojinya, sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Ia takut jika nanti suaminya akan memarahinya. Tapi bagaimana dengan anak kecil ini? Jika ia pergi lebih dulu, anak kecil itu akan sendirian.

Kemudian Sohee bangkit dan menggandeng anak kecil itu, ia membawanya ke ruang keamanan dan melaporkan bahwa ia menemukan seorang anak sendirian di mall itu.

Setelah memberi keterangan pada pihak keamanan, operator mall itu mengumumkan nama Sehun lewat pengeras suara. Setelah hampir 15 menit menunggu dengan gelisah, akhirnya orang tua Sehun datang dan berkata ia kehilangan pengawasan pada putranya saat berbelanja. Orang tua Sehun berulang kali membungkuk meminta maaf dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada petugas keamanan dan Sohee yang sudah menemukan putranya.

Sohee merasa senang akhirnya Sehun bisa menemukan ibunya lagi, tapi didalam hatinya, ia masih ingin bersama Sehun. Ia benar - benar menyukai Sehun. Namun buru - buru ia menepis pikiran itu saat ia melihat Sehun dengan riang bercerita pada ibunya.

Sohee pergi dalam diam menuju tempat parkir mobilnya di basement mall. Di sana ia kembali melihat Sehun sedang memainkan bola mainan kecil di dekat mobil ibunya, sementara ibunya sibuk memasukkan barang belanjaan. Bola itu terlepas dari tangan Sehun dan menggelinding tepat di kaki Sohee. Ia memungutnya dan melihat Sehun sedang berlari mendekatinya dengan senyum lebar.

Tak dinyana dari arah lain muncul mobil yang sedang melaju ke arah dimana Sehun berjalan. Sohee melotot ngeri.

"AWAS!!!"

Dan semua berjalan dengan cepat, Sehun terlempar ke arahnya, dan seseorang tertabrak mobil itu dan terlempar. Sohee sendiri terjatuh karena menangkap Sehun yang di dorong oleh seseorang. Si empunya mobil itu ketakutan lalu melarikan diri. Sehun yang masih kaget, tak peduli dengan rasa kagetnya, berlari mendekat ke arah ibunya dan mulai menangis mengguncang tubuh ibunya yang tergeletak dijalan bersimbah darah.

Sohee menelepon ambulance dan polisi dengan tubuh gemetar. Lalu ia mendekap Sehun yang mulai histeris melihat kondisi ibunya. Entah kenapa ia ikut merasakan apa yang di rasakan oleh Sehun. Ia merasa sangat sakit melihat Sehun menangis seperti ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian ambulance dan polisi datang. Sohee membawa serta Sehun ke rumah sakit. Dan ia pun di tanyai oleh petugas kepolisian tentang kasus tabrak lari itu. Sohee menjelaskan semuanya dan memberitahu plat nomor mobil si penabrak. Setelah semua penyelidikan dari polisi selesai, ia mengajak Sehun menunggui ibunya di ruang operasi. Sehun masih sedikit terisak namun sudah agak tenang di pelukan Sohee.

"Ahjumma, apa eommaku akan baik - baik saja?"

"Tenanglah, dokter ahli sedang mengobati eommamu. Lagipula, eommamu kan eomma yang kuat, jadi pasti eommamu akan baik - baik saja, hem?"

"Ahjumma, aku merasa sangat lelah. Bolehkah aku tidur sebentar?"

"Boleh, sayang, tidurlah. Nanti jika eommamu sudah bangun juga, kau akan ahjumma bangunkan," Sehun pun mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sehun sudah terlelap. Sohee menemani Sehun semalaman, sampai 2 jam kemudian operasi ibunya Sehun selesai. Ia menggendong Sehun dan mendekat ke arah dokter.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan ibu anak ini?" Sohee tidak suka melihat ekspresi dokter sekarang ini. Ia tak suka dengan yang akan ia dengar sekarang.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Pasien sudah kehilangan banyak darah, tekanan darahnya terus menurun dan semua organ dalam tubuhnya telah rusak. Pasien pun sudah tak sanggup bertahan lebih lama lagi. Pasien telah meninggal dunia," terang dokter.

Sohee seketika merasa lemas. Apa yang ia katakan pada Sehun nanti? Bagaimana jika ia mencari ibunya? Dengan siapa Sehun akan hidup nantinya?

Ia sendiri menangis mengingat kondisi Sehun nantinya. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia bukanlah anggota keluarga Sehun.

Sohee mengguncang tubuh Sehun, membangunkannya. Ia bagaimanapun juga tetap harus mengatakannya.

"Sehunnie, bangun, Sehun?"

Perlahan Sehun membuka mata dan menguceknya.

"Ahjumma, apa eommaku sudah bangun? Aku lapar dan ingin makan masakannya," rengek Sehun.

"Eumm, Sehun, sebenarnya, eumm, itu, eommamu sudah tertidur selamanya. Dan sepertinya eommamu tidak bisa bangun lagi," Sohee berusaha keras agar air matanya tak keluar.

"Tapi eomma bilang padaku, hari ini ingin membuatkan aku bubble tea kesukaanku,"

"Iya sayang, tapi eomma sudah pergi jauh ke surga," Sohee mencoba memberi pengertian sekali lagi.

"Hueee...tak boleh! Pokoknya Sehun mau bubble tea buatan eomma!"

"Sehun, sayang, eomma sudah tak ada lagi, bagaimana jika ahjumma belikan saja di kedai depan?"

"Pokoknya tidak ma.."

Belum selesai Sehun merengek, jenazah ibu Sehun di bawa keluar dari ruang operasi. Seketika Sehun kembali histeris dan ingin bersama ibunya. Ia duduk di sebelah ibunya, mengguncang - guncang tubuh si ibu yang sudah terbujur kaku. Sehun menangis kencang, Sohee menggendongnya lagi, kali ini ia ikut terisak.

Ia memang tak mengenal Sehun atau pun ibunya, tapi ia merasakan ikatan yang kuat dengan Sehun yang bahkan bukan anak kandungnya. Dalam hati Sohee berjanji akan merawat Sehun dan mengobati rasa sakit Sehun secara perlahan. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa atau ingin ia lakukan sekarang kecuali membawa Sehun pulang kerumah.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon temannya Jaejoong dan Yunho untuk meminta pertolongan. Dan Sohee masih menggendong Sehun yang menangis merasa kehilangan.

Sebulan setelah kejadian itu, Sohee resmi mengadopsi Sehun. Hal ini jelas di tentang oleh suaminya, Oh Changmin. Tapi Sohee tetap tak peduli, meskipun ia akan di siksa nantinya, tak masalah. Yang terpenting Sehun ada bersamanya.

Berkat bantuan Yunho, pelaku tabrak lari mendiang ibu Sehun berhasil di tangkap. Rupa - rupanya, orang itu adalah orang suruhan Changmin yang biasa mengawasi Sohee. Ini membuat Sohee semakin merasa bersalah pada Sehun.

Secara tak langsung, dia adalah penyebab mendiang ibu Sehun meninggal. Ia sudah membuat hidup Sehun penuh derita. Tanpa kasih sayang seorang ayah ataupun ibu yang sesungguhnya. Ayah kandung Sehun sudah lama meninggal sejak Sehun masih berusia 1 tahun karena sakit.

Meskipun Sohee sudah menjadi ibu angkat Sehun, tapi Changmin tak mau menerima Sehun sebagai anak angkatnya. Ia membenci semua hal yang di sukai oleh Sohee. Dan berniat melenyapkannya perlahan tanpa sepengetahuan Sohee tentu saja.

Berulangkali Changmin bersikap kejam tanpa ampun pada Sehun, padahal ia hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil. Lalu Sohee dengan tergopoh - gopoh akan mendekati Sehun dan membawanya pergi sejauh mungkin dari Changmin.

Sehun yang masih polos hanya ketakutan dan tak banyak bicara.

Hal terakhir yang diingat Sehun sebelum ibunya meninggal, itu 3 hari menjelang ulang tahunnya yang ke 7. Ibunya memberinya sebuah amplop biru, sangat tebal. Sebuah kotak kado bergambar karakter favorit Sehun. Tak lupa kotak coklat kecil yang isinya sebuah kalung dengan dua lingkaran yang tertaut.

Sehun sangat senang tentu saja karena ia mendapat kado lebih awal dari biasanya. Ia lalu menyimpannya ke tempat di mana tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menemukannya, kamar rahasia yang ada di kamarnya.

Sohee sengaja membuatkan Sehun sebuah kamar rahasia di dalam kamarnya tanpa sepengetahuan Changmin atau siapapun. Supaya Sehun bisa menggunakan tempat itu untuk keperluan pribadinya.

Tepat saat ulang tahun Sehun, kejadian naas itu terjadi.

Sehun sedang bermain di taman di belakang rumahnya. Ia di temani Sohee tentu saja. Mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua seharian. Mulai dari merayakan ulang tahun, mendirikan kemah mainan, membakar kentang goreng dan memancing di kolam kecil dekat taman itu.

Sehun tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi ketika ibunya mengajaknya berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan bersembunyi.

Ibunya meminta ia terus berada di dalam kamar rahasianya dan melarang Sehun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya apapun yang ia dengar nanti.

Suara berkelontang terdengar dari luar di susul suara pecahan kaca dan tembakan beruntun tanpa ampun. Sehun ketakutan, menutup telinganya dan membenamkan dirinya ketempat yang gelap supaya tak terlihat. Ia menahan isakan tangisnya dengan memejamkan matanya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia pingsan ketika mendengar kamarnya di dobrak dengan brutal dan ia mendengar semua itu dari dalam kamar rahasianya.

Saat Sehun sadar dari pingsannya, ia dengan badan menggigil gemetar membuka pintu kamarnya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah keadaan kamarnya yang luar biasa berantakan. Semua foto kenang - kenangan dirinya bersama ibunya hancur. Tangan gemetarnya terjulur meraih gagang pintu. Takut akan hal yang akan ia lihat nantinya. Dan benar saja, ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan.

Terpampang dihadapannya rumahnya yang porak poranda. Darah tercecer dimana - mana. Pistol tergeletak dilantai, mayat tergeletak di seluruh penjuru rumahnya. Seketika ia teringat ibunya, bergegas menelusuri tangga kedua di bagian dalam rumahnya yang besar menuju kamar ibunya. Saat ia menghempaskan pintu kamarnya, dilihatnya ayahnya tengah memangku ibunya yang bersimbah darah dengan bekas luka tembak di punggungnya.

Ayahnya menatap dirinya penuh kilat kemarahan. Lalu mulai mengeluarkan sumah serapahnya dan mengatakan semua itu adalah kesalahannya. Sehun bertambah takut dan terisak semakin kencang.

"Appa, hiks, biarkan aku melihat eomma, hiks, aku ingin melihat wajahnya sekali saja,"

"Kularang kau untuk melihatnya. Semua ini gara - gara kau, dasar anak pungut pembawa sial!" Changmin murka luar biasa dan mengusir Sehun dari hadapannya.

Sehun yang tengah terluka berlari sendirian menuju taman, tempat terakhir kali mereka membuat kenangan. Tak peduli hujan lebat yang menerpa tubuhnya, ia melampiaskan amarahnya pada hujan. Menendang, memukul, bahkan berguling - guling di tanah, berteriak dan menangis sekeras mungkin. Supaya dunia tahu betapa tidak adilnya hidup ini.

"Eommaa!! Eomma!! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, eomma? Kau bilang kita bisa hidup berdua saja, bisa bahagia walaupun tanpa ada appa di sekitar kita. Tapi kau berbohong padaku eommaaa, kau mengingkari janji yang kau buat sendiri," Sehun berlutut di tanah, menangis keras, lalu pingsan.

Dan saat sadar, ia tengah berada di rumah sakit. Menurut perawat, ia sudah tertidur selama dua hari. Saat Sehun dengan ekspresi kosong bertanya siapa yang membawanya kemari, perawat itu berkata ayahnya yang membawanya kemari.

Sehun sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian berekspresi datar lagi.

Ia sekarang sendirian dan tidak punya seseorang untuk ia jadikan sandaran. Ia merasa sangat sakit di dadanya. Bukan sakit karena penyakit, melainkan rasa sakit karena selalu di tinggalkan oleh orang - orang yang ia sayangi.

Sehun kini lebih memilih menjalani kehidupan kosongnya demi mendiang orang - orang tersayangnya. Entah nanti hidupnya bahagia atau tidak, ia tak peduli lagi. Yang ia tahu, ia ingin mencari siapa penyebab ibunya meninggal. Dan ia bersumpah akan membalas dendam, meskipun nyawanya sendiri yang jadi taruhan.

Flashback end

Sehun kini mengingat semuanya. Ia baru menyadari dirinya memang bukanlah anak kandung mendiang ibunya. Sedangkan ibu kandungnya pun telah meninggal dunia, itu juga karena ingin menyelamatkan nyawanya. Sehun menepikan mobilnya dan mulai menangis lagi mengingat saat - saat kelam itu.

Ketika ia telah tumbuh dewasa, ia memang menemukan dalang di balik semua ini. Tapi ia tak bisa menyalahkan orang - orang itu, karena, sebab utamanya memang adalah ayahnya sendiri. Yang ia herankan adalah kenapa sebegitu jahatnya ayah angkatnya terhadap orang - orang itu. Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan terhadap diri ayahnya dulu hingga sampai ayahnya menyimpan dendam yang begitu mendalam.

Sehun menghapus bekas air matanya, memandang lagi foto, surat dan kalung pemberian ibunya. Dalam surat itu, ibunya juga menjelaskan bahwa anak kandungnya pasti akan mempunyai kalung yang sama seperti kalung yang ibunya berikan pada Sehun juga. Ibunya juga berkata, meskipun Sehun bukanlah anak kandungnya, tapi ibunya benar - benar tulus menyayanginya seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Sebab itulah, ibunya juga menghadiahkan kalung yang serupa dengan milik anak kandungnya.

Di simpannya dengan hati - hati surat terakhir peninggalan ibunya itu. Namun ia memakai kalungnya, lalu ia selipkan ke dalam pakaiannya.

"Minseok-ah, aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Tapi maafkan aku, sepertinya aku terlambat menyadari bahwa kau putri kandung ibuku yang selama ini ia cari. Aku tahu saat pertama kali melihat fotomu di file milik ayahku sewaktu kita pertama kali bertemu di Beijing dulu, ada sesuatu yang terasa familiar. Aku memang bodoh, terlalu lama dan terlalu jauh untuk menyadarinya,"

Sehun mengambil map milik ayahnya, disitu terpampang foto bayi dengan nama Xiumin Lee alias Kim Minseok. Foto bayi mengenakan selimut berwarna pink dan di tangan bayi itu menggenggam kalung seperti yang di pakainya. Sehun mengelus kalung di dadanya.

"Tak peduli apapun, aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan orang tua kandungmu, Minseok. Meskipun sedikit terlambat, tapi lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali. Kau harus percaya padaku, dan tunggulah aku."

Luhan dan Minseok melotot ngeri melihat Onew berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan sulit di artikan dan nafas terengah - engah.

"Op..oppa, sejak kapan kau berdiri di sana?" Minseok mengerling ke arah Luhan dan kakaknya dengan gugup. Luhan membungkuk memberi salam dengan canggung.

"Minseok! Kenapa kau membawa pulang seorang pria asing?! Tengah malam lagi, kau sudah gila ya?! Kau kan bisa menghubungi oppamu ini jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi," Onew tanpa mendengar penjelasan dari Minseok langsung mengomel begitu saja.

"Oppa, ini.."

"Minseok jangan menyelaku, sekarang cepat masuk ke kamarmu dan biarkan aku yang mengurus orang ini," Onew berkata dengan sangat tegas pada Minseok.

Yang kemudian di tanggapi dengan ekspresi kesal oleh Minseok dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya lalu membanting pintunya dengan kesal. Onew tak melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun pada Luhan. Tatapan mata penuh intimidasi membuat Luhan gugup dan mati - matian ia sembunyikan rasa itu.

"Kau, darimana kau bisa mengenal adikku? Namamu Luhan, bukan?" Onew memulai sesi interogasinya.

Luhan dengan sedikit terbata menjawab 'iya' dan ia baru akan menjelaskan kronologi kejadian yang membuatnya hampir saja mati konyol, Onew sudah memotongnya dan berubah menatap curiga pada Luhan.

"Apapun yang akan kau katakan, sebaiknya jangan pernah menemui adikku lagi. Aku hanya tak mau adikku akan terluka dan merasa sakit karena dirimu," ancam Onew.

"Tapi.."

"Kau mungkin lupa dengan pertemuan awal kita dahulu. Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih aku tak membunuhmu sekarang. Tapi, jika kelak kebetulan kita bertemu lagi, aku pasti akan membunuhmu saat itu juga," Onew melirik sengit, lalu berpaling.

"Pergilah sekarang selagi aku masih berbaik hati!"

Luhan yang kebingungan tetap menuruti apa kata Onew.

Dengan gontai, ia berjalan keluar dari rumah Minseok. Ia sama sekali tak keberatan dengan sikap oppa Minseok terhadapnya. Malah ia dengan sengaja ingin pergi ke rumah Minseok lagi besok. Jika tetap tak bisa ia akan kesana besoknya lagi, jika tak bisa lagi, besoknya lagi. Begitu seterusnya.

Ia baru saja menutup gerbang rumah Minseok, tapi ia sudah di hadang oleh seseorang. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan ekspresinya berubah marah.

"Kau?!"

"Hai, Luhan, kita berjumpa lagi disini. Apa ini kebetulan lagi heh?" sapa orang itu.

"Issh, aku rasa kau memang sengaja menguntitku. Kenapa? Itu karena kau selalu kalah selangkah di belakangku, kau tahu. Dan aku, tak berniat mengubahnya," Luhan menyeringai.

"Kau percaya diri sekali, Luhan. Kita lihat saja apa yang bisa kau dapatkan dengan cara licikmu. Orang - orang mungkin akan tertipu dengan wajah malaikatmu itu, tapi tak akan berguna bagiku. Kau malaikat berjiwa iblis, dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu," dengus orang itu.

"Heh, kau pikir kau berbeda? Kita ini sama saja. Kau bersikap tak lebih baik dari pada aku. Dan kau tahu, aku akan memastikan kedokmu akan terbongkar lebih dulu sebelum kau bisa membunuhku, Sehun!" balas Luhan tak kalah sengit.

"Haha, kita lihat saja. Tapi aku tak akan menyerah dengan mudah. Mungkin ini memang sudah mendarah daging. Ayahmu dan ayahku memang musuh sedari dulu. Kitapun sama, tapi, aku mempunyai alasanku sendiri melakukan semua ini. Dan kali ini aku tak boleh gagal," Sehun.

"Silahkan kau lakukan dengan caramu, aku akan lakukan dengan caraku. Ini bukan soal memenangkan hati seseorang, melainkan mengungkapkan kejujuran pada semua orang. Dan aku rasa, kau tak akan pernah mampu melakukannya. Karena sedari awal, kaulah yang bersalah."

"Terserah apa katamu, Sehun, lakukanlah sesukamu, aku tak peduli. Jadi, selamat tinggal," Luhan beranjak pergi dari sana melewati sisi Sehun.

Tapi tangan Sehun menahan lengan Luhan. Luhan menatap pada Sehun yang kini sedang melihat ke arah lain dengan ekspresi datar namun dari sorot matanya nampak terkejut.

"Sehun, ap.. eh, Minseok?!"

Berdiri disana, Minseok dengan ekspresi tajam mematikan menatap ke arah kedua makhluk paling tak disangka oleh Minseok. Sehun dan Luhan.

A/n :

Yeey...yang ini akhirnya selesai juga, huhuhu,

Mian banget author molornya ga ketulungan, mian,

Tapi author selalu berusaha supaya selalu bisa nyicil tiap waktu luang. Dan sekarang yang ini sudah jadi. Tinggal nyelesein yang dua lainnya.

Author kira minat reader berkurang sejak si L konfirm dating, ternyata masih pada setia nungguin ff author apdet, hueee, terharu bgt.

Pokoknya buat para reader yg udah mampir, makasih kalian selalu kasih support, selalu kasih voment, tapi kadang ga di balas sama author, author minta maaf ya,

Makasih sekali lagi yang udah selalu setia nungguin ff gaje dr author apdet. Author ga akan ada tanpa kalian para reader,

Saranghae

#weareone_exo

bow


End file.
